Blue Wing x Red Whirlwind
by Kurosuna no Kazuo
Summary: The Continuation on where the anime left off! Rated M For Violence and lemons!
1. Dawn

PARENTAL ADVISORY: MATURE CONTENT! The following story contains scenes of graphic violence, sexual activity, and inappropriate language. By reading this you agree that you are at least 18 years of age, or have parental or similar consent to read this story. KurosunanoKazuo is not responsible if you get in trouble for reading this! You were warned!

Disclaimer: Romeo X Juliet, the story, the characters, and all its affiliates are copyright to Gonzo and the original work was written by the Legendary William Shakespeare. The song lyrics featured are also copyrighted to their original owners and are not intended for misuse or copyright infringement. The following fan fiction is an original work with no intention other than entertainment and is not intended for profit in any way, shape, or form.

Author's note: Yo! I watched this series a while back and was heartbroken by the ending, so I decided to continue the story. I know that many of you may not appreciate that, seeing as it was a given that the story was a tragedy, but I won't let it end that way in my mind! This fan fiction is dedicated to one person, Devoted2charmed, my wonderful girlfriend, my own personal Juliet.

_Benvolio…My friend… Come to me… we are waiting for you…_

Benvolio stirred up in his sleep, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, so he thought it was a dream, and he heard the voice again

_Benvolio… Please come… We miss you dearly…_

As he tried returning to his slumber, his wife, Cordelia was experiencing almost the exact same thing, she heard a voice too

_Cordelia…My Sister… please come… we miss you… We want to see you again…_

"JULIET!" Cordelia woke up panting, the voices stopped, their baby started crying in the room, she went over and lulled him back to sleep softly "Don't cry, little one…" and the baby was quiet shortly after. Benvolio got up after she calmed the baby, and asked her

"What's wrong?" Cordelia looked over at him and sobbed into his chest

"I hear her… Juliet… I think… she wants me to see her… but I can't believe it… She's… She…" Cordelia sobbed more into his chest and he said softly

"Seems I wasn't the only one who was having weird dreams…" She looked up at his face and gasped

"You hear her, too?" Benvolio shook his head

"No, I heard Romeo… He wants me to go somewhere… Has Juliet told you the same?" Cordelia nodded

"She wants me to go somewhere… but she isn't saying!" Benvolio nodded "Yes, I get the same message from him… We should talk it over with the rest of them, don't you agree?" Cordelia nodded "You're right, we should…" she set the baby back in his crib and walked over to Benvolio to kiss him once on the lips, and he kissed her back softly. They both fell to sleep quickly after they returned to bed.

The next morning came all too quickly, Benvolio and Cordelia had called together all the old friends from the past revolution, Curio, Francisco, Conrad, Antonio, Regan, Willie, and Tybalt were all there, in the same room they had used, rebuilt to its former glory, Benvolio then spoke

"Thanks for coming, everyone… Cordelia and I have been receiving strange messages in our sleep, and we're both a bit worried." Tybalt was the only one whose attention seemed to strengthen the most, he, like all the others were interested in these messages, and Cordelia continued.

"The last few nights, Benvolio and I have had strange dreams, recurring dreams of voices…" Curio then asked

"What kind of voices? Anyone we should know…?" Benvolio gulped and continued

"I… hear… Romeo…" And with that, everyone paid closer attention, and Cordelia continued

"And I hear… Juliet…" Everyone else yelled out

"Whaaat!?" Conrad then spoke

"That's impossible! Romeo and Juliet died together to save Neo Verona! It's impossible for the two of them to be alive!" Francisco continued "Yes! That's absolutely right! Romeo was mortally wounded and died in Juliet's arms! Juliet then brought Escalus back to life! She saved us all!" Tybalt then said

"Shut it! What the hell do you think disbelieving will do now!?" The attention swiftly turned on him, and then he faced Cordelia and Benvolio

"What have they told you…?" Benvolio nodded and said "Romeo has told me to go find him… he has not specified where…" Cordelia nodded "Juliet has told me the same!" Tybalt grunted and sharpened his eyes

"Then I'm afraid the timing for this is terrible… given those two, it's not really surprising…" Conrad then yelled out

"Now hold on, Tybalt! Is there something you're not telling us!?" Tybalt responded

"Listen! Do we have time to sit around yelling at each other or do we want to find the two of them already!?" Tybalt then turned and headed for the door, his Pegasus waiting for him a few meters away, and then Curio yelled out

"Hey! Tybalt! Where are they?!" Tybalt yelled back

"Where do you think!?" Curio then realized it, and Willie smiled

"My play is going to return with a sequel! I'll have millions appreciate my work!" Francisco then turned to Curio and said

"Let's follow Tybalt! If we can get Lady Juliet back, she can then assume the throne of Neo Verona!" Conrad smiled wide

"Then what are you waiting for!? Benvolio! Go and get more Pegasi! Two or three should suffice! Everyone! We've got a huge welcoming party to prepare for!" he then turned to face Willie and said "Willie! You're in charge of preparing the food and wine!" Willie then looked at Conrad and said "Very well! But in return, I demand that you let me unfold this story on stage when it has ended just like last time!" Antonio then said "Willie, you would have done that anyway…"

Tybalt then grunted to himself as he flew to Escalus "I knew this would turn bad… No one else decided to scout the continent… and this is the result of ignorance… I must make it there!"

Locked away in the tree of Escalus, two figures stood close. One held her wings close to the sky, and the other kept his arms close to the opposite's torso. The female figure held him back softly and said

"Romeo… my love… please awaken… I'm with you…" Romeo stood there motionless, his eyes were closed and the only thing that was keeping his arms around her was her own arms, She then said "Romeo… do you remember…? My name… please… say my name…"

_**There is no life… No life without its hunger…**_

Juliet held him closer as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing his blue hair again… she stroked it softly, as if to smell the soul off of him, she was still alive, and so was the world… now if only he… "Please… Romeo… say my name…"

_**Each restless heart… Beats so imperfectly…**_

"Ju…li…." Juliet gasped as he heard him, she saw him slowly rise his head to face hers and he said slowly "Ju…li…et…" his heart was beating stronger, and his wound was healing faster, Ophelia had not finished him off, and for this she was grateful. Her eyes sprouted tears as he continued.

_**But when you come… And I am filled with wonder…**_

"Juliet… my Juliet…" he said with open eyes meeting hers lovingly, she smiled at him right back and responded crying softly "Romeo… you're alive…"

_**Sometimes I think… I glimpse eternity…**_

He held her closer with his own newfound strength and he said "Juliet… I love you…" Juliet held him back with that same warm tenderness he had given her and she responded with tears of joy in her eyes "Romeo… I love you too…" He also had tears of joy in his eyes, and their faces leaned in closer to each other…

_**You raise me up… So I can stand on mountains…**_

The kiss was slow, but they had both waken up for the first time in almost a year, so they didn't expect it to be as quick, but the love that would never die was evident, and they held each other closer as the kiss got more intense.

_**You raise me up… To walk on stormy seas…**_

The area around them was starting to crumble, the roots of Escalus were breaking away, but no damage was done to the world, even if hell itself opened its maw and swallowed them whole, they would not have cared. The sunlight was shining through the breaking roots.

_**I am strong… When I am on your shoulders…**_

Escalus itself broke down and landed into the oceans beyond, Leaving Romeo and Juliet holding each other in a loving embrace, kissing each other deeply, her wings disintegrated, and the mark had vanished from her body as they both held each other keeping the kiss close.

_**You raise me up… To more than I can be…**_

They then ended the kiss and held each other close, crying tears of joy. The commotion of the tree falling had caused the entire population of Neo Verona to appear in front of them, Tybalt wasn't expecting this at all. The lovers then turned to see cheers of joy from the townsfolk "It's the duchess of Neo Verona and her lover!" Romeo just held her with his shoulder close to him and he said "Well, we finally made it…" Juliet nodded

"Yes… finally… a life with you… in peace… And look, Romeo! The people are safe! And there's such a large ocean!" Romeo smiled and kept holding her, he asked her

"Should we make an announcement for our wedding, my love?" Juliet smiled wide, Romeo had remembered her dream… even when he came back, all he thought about was her… Tybalt did not have the heart to take them away from this moment, he flew up in the sky and waited for as long as he would need to. He knew those two deserved the feeling they were having, and for it to last as long as it needed to. They had two months, he figured… so he would let the next two months be the best time of their lives… Juliet then said to the crowd

"As Duchess of Neo Verona, I hereby declare that Romeo Candolbonte Montague will rule together with me, Juliet Fiamatta Asto Capulet, in a united kingdom, and we are to be wed!" The townspeople roared with cheer, and Romeo asked her

"You want to wear a full white dress this time, my love?" Juliet nodded

"Yes… and it will be for the both of us... to end all tensions between our families… and of the tension of the house of Montague…But most importantly… it will be so that I may be with you, in life and in death… for eternity… I don't know how… but we're back, my love… and I'm so glad… overjoyed to see you again…" Romeo held her close and drew her in for another kiss, a shorter one, but it had the same passion. "I'm glad I'm with you, too my love… I wish I could wake up like that… forever." Juliet smiled and held him in her arms, the cheers kept going, but for the two of them, there was only her for him and him for her.

**Author's note: **Damn I'm beat… It's 3 in the morning already…? Shit… I got to work tomorrow! Please review! P.S. Sammy-chan! Surprise! I love you, baby!

**Update note**: Well, after rewatching the last episode, I realized Cordelia and Benvolio had a baby, so I had to rewrite the cute lil' tyke in. I also flipped some dialogue around. I think it looks better now. As for a new chapter… truth be told, I got writer's block. That and I'm working on my other stories (like my zombie one which has no reviews besides my wonderful gf.) and I just started up college again, but it was worse last year in terms of stress and work, so this year it should be easier. Happy 2010 people! I also added a parental advisory, the last thing I need to get in trouble with this story to people I know in real life, especially when you live around a highly conservative area like I do.


	2. First Day

**Author's note**: Aww! Sammy-chan! I love you baby! Thanks for your review!

Tybalt landed in front of the two and smiled for the first time in a while, he then said

"Hello, you two…" They smiled at him and both went to go hug him, Romeo hugged him quickly, but Juliet gave him a small embrace. Tybalt then motioned his head to his Pegasus, and said

"Come on… Everyone's waiting for you… Lord Romeo and Lady Juliet…" They then got on Tybalt's black Pegasus and flew into the air; all of Neo Verona was cheering their names

"Romeo! Juliet! Romeo! Juliet!" Juliet rode in front of Romeo and he held her closer, she let him, of course. They had just recently come back right now, so Tybalt let this slide. Benvolio, Cordelia, Curio, Conrad, and Francisco all showed up in front of them to meet the two lovers in midair, all on Pegasi, Francisco and Curio on one, Conrad on his own, and Benvolio and Cordelia rode on their own, as soon as he saw them, Benvolio yelled out

"Romeo!" and he rode closer to the Pegasi Tybalt had them on and Romeo smiled at him "Benvolio! My friend! You came!" Benvolio then said

"So you did send the messages!" Romeo smiled in response

"Yup! Glad you picked up on them!" Cordelia and Juliet looked at each other and squealed, Cordelia was crying hard now out of sheer joy. Juliet then said

"Cordelia! I'll ask you to brush my hair again, especially before the wedding!" Cordelia looked over at her and nodded with a smile on her face. Conrad flew over on the opposite direction and said happily

"Lady Juliet!" the two lovers turned to face him, and they smiled, Juliet then said

"Conrad! I see you're doing well!" Conrad nodded and said

"Well of course!" Curio and Francisco stayed behind for a bit and Curio said

"Got any smart remarks, Francisco?" Francisco simply responded

"None… not when everyone is in this state of joy…" Curio then sighed and said

"Good… because you would have killed the mood if you did…" Francisco's smart comments were usually intended for humor in the face of dark situations, his jokes were appreciated during times of low morality, but in times of high morality, Francisco was known to be a mood killer with his jokes unless properly placed. Today, for the first time, Francisco had nothing smart to say about any of this.

-Later-

The convent where Portia was staying in was bustling with energy, all the nuns were scattering about gossiping like little schoolgirls, even the older ones couldn't resist this moment as something to love. Portia then came to the main room where the nuns were conversing and she asked

"Ladies… is something going on?" One of them asked

"What!? How could you not have heard!?" Portia seemed confused

"Heard about what? Did something happen?" Another one responded

"Yes! Your son is alive! He and Juliet are both alive!" Portia then said after giving a sigh

"Ladies… that's ridiculous… Romeo and Juliet died almost one year ago… it's impossible for them to have returned…" A male voice then said from outside the convent

"Why the lack of faith, mother?" Portia gasped as the convent doors slowly opened to reveal Romeo, Juliet, and Tybalt standing at the entrance of the convent and Portia nearly burst into tears

"As you can see, we're alive and well, Lady Portia…" Juliet said as she walked in arm in arm with Romeo, the nuns squealed, and all ran towards them but the eldest yelled out before they tried

"Ladies! Composure! Sister Portia has a right to greet her son first!" The other nuns nodded to themselves and they cleared a path for Portia, who started to slowly walk, but then she ran towards them both and held Romeo and Juliet in her arms

"It's a miracle… the goddess herself did this… praise her… praise her mercy and love…" Romeo smiled

"We're glad to see you too mother…" Juliet then said

"Lady Portia… please forgive me for what happened to-" she was cut off by Portia who said

"What happened to the former duke of Neo Verona… was his own fault… I've known this long before you did anything Juliet… so please don't blame yourself…" Juliet smiled and nodded, Romeo then said "Mother… We've a favor to ask of the convent…" Portia then asked

"Yes, what is it?" Romeo then blushed and said "We would like you to be the priestess that weds us…" Portia gasped, and the nuns squealed in joy when they heard this, it seems nuns were women, too, after all. Portia then said "You really want me to, Romeo?" Romeo nodded and Juliet said

"It would be a great honor, Lady Portia… or may I call you… mother?" Portia smiled and hugged Juliet close

"Yes, my sweet child… by all means…" The eldest nun said

"Absolutely not!" The nuns and everyone else looked at the eldest and said "Lady Portia has not yet received priestess hood!" Portia looked down, as did everyone else, Tybalt then scoffed and said

"Killjoy…" The Eldest nun then said "But considering the circumstances and Sister Portia's devotion to her belief and her salvation… I shall grant it to her right now!" Everyone looked at her with a wide smile; Tybalt then chuckled some and said

"Crazy old bat…" The Eldest nun continued "Sister Portia! Please come to the altar with me!" Portia nodded

"Yes ma'am!" The Eldest nun then performed her ritual, giving her blessings and prayers, all of which Portia rightfully accepted, the nuns then sang a prayer along with the eldest nun, and when the song was over, the eldest nun said

"Sister Portia, you are now a priestess of the order of the almighty goddess, and the powers of her are now invested in you!" The nuns then sang again a small song to celebrate this occasion and Portia then said "Amen…" Romeo and Juliet walked over to his mother and said "Will you be our priestess, mother?" Portia smiled and responded with a tear in her eye "Of course, my children… you only need to say when the wedding shall take place…" Juliet then responded to her

"We'll send word when the time comes, mother…" she was still a bit uncomfortable not calling her Lady Portia, but she would get over it. Portia then said "I'll be waiting… and please come visit me…" They nodded to her happily and left the convent shortly after, all the nuns then circled around Portia congratulating her and laughing with her. The convent was filled with energy for the rest of the day.

-Later-

"Juliet!"

"Antonio!"

The small boy ran up to Juliet and gave her a hug, she was very happy to see him again, and he said

"I've missed you, Juliet! It gets really boring with just Conrad, you know!" Juliet then responded "Ah, forgive me… I was… in… a… tree…?" Romeo, Juliet, and Antonio all got a huge laugh out of all this. Antonio then focused his attention to Romeo and he said

"You're Romeo! You're Juliet's boyfriend, right!?" Romeo chuckled and said

"Well… yes, I suppose I am…" Antonio then said "Awesome!" And then whispered into Romeo's ear

"Hey, I got this girl I like, and I want to get with her, but I don't know how to do it…" Romeo then said "Just tell her… be honest with her, and that should be about it." Antonio then asked "Really!?" Romeo nodded

"A girl appreciates an honest man above all else!" Juliet nodded in agreement

"That's absolutely right!" Willie then barged in on them and ran to Juliet

"Lady Juliet! You've returned!" Juliet gave him a hug, too and she asked

"How did the play go, Willie?" he responded

"Oh! It's fantastic! I get a full house every night! And everyone loves watching your story unfold!" Willie then turned to see Romeo and he said

"Ah yes, Romeo! The groom of Juliet! It is delightful to meet you! My name is William Shakespeare, but please call me Willie!" Romeo smiled and shook his hand

"Pleasure to meet you, Willie! I hear you're a playwright?" Willie's eyes shone "Yes! I am! I've written many plays but my most successful one is the one about you!" Romeo seemed confused

"Me?" Willie responded "You and Juliet! I've retold your story countless times and the people of Neo Verona adore it! You two are essentially legends now!" Juliet then asked "Willie, would it be possible if Romeo and I could watch the play when it next shows?" Willie smiled wide

"Yes! Absolutely! I'll even give you the special VIP booth!" Juliet smiled "Thank you, Willie, when will it next be played?" Willie responded

"The first curtain call is in four hours! Don't be late!" Romeo nodded

"We won't, we're looking forward to it!" Romeo and Juliet then saw Tybalt outside and rode them on his Pegasus to Neo Verona castle, getting them acquainted with the congressmen would come later on, for now, they were both really tired, and Tybalt then said "Romeo, I'll bring Cielo, his mate and his offspring over here when I can here to Neo Verona keep, I'm sure they'd be happy to see you." Romeo and Juliet smiled again

"Thank you Tybalt…" Romeo said to him and Juliet responded "You've done so much for us, Tybalt… we can't thank you enough…" Tybalt nodded and said "No problem…" Tybalt flew off and he muttered to himself "Yet…" The two then entered the big room used by the former duke was there in perfect condition, after Escalus and the huge earthquake, What was left of Neo Verona keep was built from the surrounding materials available in the world around them, making the room much more beautiful, and more durable. Romeo and Juliet lay down next to each other on the bed sighing out of exhaustion

"What a day, huh, Juliet…?" She nodded and responded "Yes… it was perfect…" Romeo then held her closer and he asked her

"Juliet…?" She responded "Yes, my love…?" Romeo then said

"I love you… Juliet…" Juliet smiled at him and looked up at his face

"I love you too… Romeo…" They held each other close and kissed each other. They were alone and would not be disturbed, the kisses grew more passionate and love was building up all around them. They had not had this opportunity before… but it was finally staring at them in the face…

Author's note: Sorry to do this but no Lemon this chapter! Next chapter is a lemon guarantee! I swear it on my word as a writer!

Update note: Yo people. Same story here like with chapter one, just had to flip some dialogue around. The main plot stays so life's good. Also, if you're reading I would like you to review it, even if you hate it, review it and tell me why. But dammitall, it frustrates me to hell when people just read it once and don't give it much more than a thought afterwards! I write things so people can enjoy and respond to them, if you got a problem with that, pm me or see me irl if you know me.


	3. Of Love And Nations

Author's note: Aww Sammy-chan! I love you so much! (The following message is to readers who plan to pleasure themselves while reading this lemon) Clean up your messes! I don't and I regret it!

The two lovers held each other in a tight embrace, they were kissing each other slowly at first, but the kisses grew more passionate, they were wearing the clothes underneath the armor, and abandoned their armor at the door of the room. Romeo wore a white cotton shirt with blue shorts and nothing else. Juliet was wearing a pink shirt and a white pair of shorts; it was when they saw each other like this shortly after getting on the bed that this desire grew within them. Romeo and Juliet didn't bother with just lip-locks at this point, they were already exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, and their hands were already doing their fair share of exploring, Romeo's hands traveled throughout the sensitive spots on her body, caressing the nipples on her breasts until they were hard, but doing so gently, so that she would feel massaged, not harmed. Juliet's hands moved throughout Romeo's chest, feeling his muscles all over his torso. The year that had been spent in Escalus had not changed his ruggedness, his abs were rock hard and Juliet's fingers coursed through each one, feeling his strength, she knew even though she would never have to rely on it, Romeo could protect her no matter what came their way. Romeo then broke the kiss to take off her shirt exposing her round, firm breasts; she blushed and gasped as he saw her chest for the first time, Romeo blushed some as he removed her shirt fully, she didn't want to hide her looks, she was tired of doing that all her life, and Romeo saw her, the first time a boy had ever seen her this far, she blushed immensely, but refused to cover herself. Romeo whispered to her ear

"You're beautiful… Juliet." Juliet blushed even redder now and shut her eyes as Romeo put his mouth gently on one of her breasts and she gave out a small gasp as he did, she lightly moaned every now and then feeling Romeo's tongue on the sensitive parts of her breast. Romeo's free hands roamed her body, one caressed her other breast, toying at her nipple to make it hard, and she felt soft to him there. Romeo's other hand went down to her shorts and reached inside to touch her there, at her sweet spot. Juliet gave out a small yelp as his fingers reached her clit, massaging it slowly, and his fingers reaching into her, she felt slight pain, but it was masked by the sheer pleasure of it all. Romeo's mouth abandoned her breast and went up to kiss her again, still massaging her sweet spot. Juliet then reached down into Romeo's pants and felt his long member. He was hard and quite long in length. This pleased and frightened Juliet, she was now worried whether it would fit inside her. She lightly stroke him causing him to moan while she did this to her, she teased the head by lightly passing her fingers over it, and stroking the member to make him feel even harder, if it was even possible. Romeo moaned and looked at her smiling at her face. He then asked

"How long have you wanted to do this?" he said between moans of her stroking him. She responded with moans of her own as he fingered her deeper

"Since we first kissed… With the fireworks right behind us…" Romeo smiled and said

"Me too… but it was only going to happen if you wanted to… do you want to go further my love…?" Juliet smiled and responded

"Yes… please… Romeo… I want you to… don't stop… this feels too good…" Romeo smiled and kissed her lips softly once more

"As you wish, my love…" He then slowly removed his own pants and Juliet's. He positioned himself between her legs; he leaned his body forward on his knees and wrapped his arms around her. He then said for the last time "Are you ready?" Juliet smiled and responded

"As ready as I'll ever be… you'll be my first… and my only…" Romeo smiled and responded "And you as well, my love… I'll never want anyone else..." Juliet smiled and held him in a kiss. He entered her slowly, and within a few seconds, he was fully inserted and she gave out a scream while they kissed. There was some blood dripping from the entry point, but neither of them had cared about it, they were more focused on each other. Romeo's immense pleasure was there, he had never felt so happy in his entire life, Juliet did feel some pleasure, but there was also some pain as well, Romeo saw this in her eyes and he asked

"Am I hurting you…?" She then responded

"A little bit… but we are one, Romeo… and right now… your face is healing all the pain I feel…" Romeo kissed her gently again and then he said softly

"I'm going to start moving now…" Juliet nodded in approval and he moved forward deeper into her, she moaned as that happened and he started panting. She wrapped her legs around Romeo's backside not allowing him to escape, and thrust it inside her deeper; Romeo kept kissing her and kept his face close to hers, and then he noticed her getting wetter and asked her

"How do you feel Juliet…?" She responded between moans

"It's starting to feel good… You're so hard, Romeo… I can't believe how wonderful this is… how about you, my love…?" Romeo smiled and responded "You're squeezing me so tight… It's getting more and more moist with every thrust… I can't stop moving… Juliet… You feel so wonderful…" Juliet then pulled him in for another kiss and he kissed her back, their tongues entangling each other with the passion that would never die. Romeo then used his arms and lifted her up so they would be facing each other sitting upright. Romeo kept on thrusting into her as her hips kept moving up and down, moving in rhythm to his thrusts. The two lovers held each other close, kissing more passionately and moving together in this rhythm, neither of them wanted this to end, and they knew this wouldn't be last time, there would be many more times to come, and they would look forward to every one of them. They were both reaching their limit, and Juliet gave out a scream of pleasure as she finally climaxed, Romeo grunted immensely and finally fired off inside her. They both fell down on the bed, lying next to each other, still softly kissing each other from the sheer joy of what they had just experienced. Juliet then said

"Romeo… that was wonderful…" Romeo smiled and responded

"Yes… it was… I'm glad that I have you, Juliet… my love…" Juliet then buried her face in his chest and said

"I love you… Romeo…" Romeo wrapped his arms around her and held her gently

"I love you too, Juliet…" Their lifeless bodies held each other and fell asleep, dreaming of each other.

-Meanwhile-

Tybalt flew to the entrance of the sewers shortly after the two were left at Neo Verona castle, he donned his hood and wore the new emblem of Neo Verona on the chest of it, A Pegasus with a blue shield on its right wing, and a red sword with an upside down heart on its left wing. There were three other men waiting in the sewer, one wore a toga-like outfit with scattered leaves on his head, his symbol was a panther. One donned armor, and his symbol was that of a lion's. The final man donned no emblem, for he had no allegiances to any lord. Tybalt then spoke

"Julius… Macduff… Hamlet… What is the current situation?" Julius smiled and his purple toga shone

"None in Neo Rome… As it stands right now, our nation is at complete peace…Despite those silly politicians…" Tybalt then retorted

"Don't be a fool, Julius; anything could happen, especially to a man with your power!" Julius scoffed and responded

"I'm more worried about Macduff and Hamlet…" The man with no allegiance removed his hood to reveal short, blond hair and stated

"Neo Denmark is currently at standstill, my father, uncle, and mother are all unmoving… nothing is occurring as of right now that requires great attention… even though my uncle is nothing short of corrupt…" Tybalt responded

"See if he's up to anything, out of all the kingdoms, yours is the most powerful one, the last thing we need is a corrupt man close to power." Tybalt then focused on his attention to the man in armor, Macduff, who spoke softly

"Neo Scotland is currently at war with an outside force… we are winning this war with the help of Generals Banquo and Macbeth… However… peace after war is rarely steady… who knows what could happen in two months…?" Tybalt nodded in agreement and then gave his report

"Neo Verona has been in a state of complete celebration with the return of the new Duke and Duchess, they will be wed next week, and I shall inform them of this crisis when they have steadied everything in Neo Verona…" Hamlet then asked

"What kind of people are these two…?" Tybalt responded

"The Duke is my younger half-brother, he is the son of the former corrupt Duke who was the parent we shared, neither of us cared for him due to what has done to the Capulets, I know he is a good man with an honest soul, and he loves the Duchess, Juliet, dearly… Juliet is my cousin; before she met Romeo she was a famous vigilante in Neo Verona who fought off the former Duke's guards to help the people. She has a strong sense of justice and an even stronger resolve. She is the daughter of Capulet who ruled over Neo Verona before my late father took the throne from him. I can tell you this about the both of them: Romeo and Juliet both love the people of Neo Verona, but they love each other more… Their true driving force is to make a peaceful life for themselves, and for those around them." Julius smiled wide

"How wonderful! The two of them must be angels sent by the goddess herself!" Macduff then retorted

"If they are more focused on love, then they won't be able to take up arms when the time is necessary. If their goals are nothing but peace, then they will cower when war breaks out…" Tybalt responded

"I thought so too, when I first met them both… but there is nothing to fear… When the time comes, Romeo and Juliet will take up arms to save those they love, especially each other… They might require a push… and I'll give them that push if it's necessary…" Hamlet nodded and said

"I see… good to know…" Tybalt then said

"We'll meet up again in one month, stay safe, gentlemen… the dark times are approaching…" They all nodded, turned around, and left the sewer.

-Later-

Romeo and Juliet made it on time, both of them had enough time to wash themselves down and dress up nice for Willie's play. They attended, and arrived in time for curtain call, Willie had set up a special balcony for them to watch the action from, and Willie himself took center stage before the curtain rose and said

"Salutations to those who have attended tonight's play of 'Romeo and Juliet' I'm pleased to dedicate tonight's showing to the two who made the show possible! I am pleased to announce the real Romeo and Juliet!" The crowd roared as the spotlight went on the two of them. They smiled and waved to the entire crowd, holding their hands in their formal wear. Willie then began the show. The two lovers paid attention and even cried on a few moments, especially the parts where they were forced to be separated, throughout the end, the two of them just held each other closed and made out entirely. When the play ended, Willie then said out loud

"To my faithful audience and newly reappointed lords of Neo Verona… I will be writing a sequel to this play in dedication of both Romeo and Juliet! And I was told from them that their wedding will be next week! I do hope you understand our play will be not showing that night as it will be the most spectacular celebration in all Neo Verona!" The crowd cheered again, as Romeo and Juliet smiled and waved at them again, someone from the crowd said

"Give us a kiss!" the lovers blushed and Romeo asked her

"Do you want to, love?" She looked at him and smiled, giving him an opening as she slowly moved her face close to his, Romeo took the opening and wrapped his hands around her, moving her in for a romantic lip-lock, the entire crowd cheered, Willie then sighed and yelled out

"If this be a dream, may I never again awaken!" They broke the kiss and waved to the crowd again, who cheered for them, Juliet then said

"If all our days were like this one… I would ask for nothing else…" Romeo held her closer and whispered into her ear

"I agree, my love…"

Author's note: Writing this chapter was hella fun! XD Please review! Sammy-chan! I love you beautiful! If I could have days like these with you, I wouldn't want anything else! Remember to check out her profile on fanfiction! Devoted2charmed is her name, and she owns all!

Second Author's note: If someone can guess where the three characters Tybalt met came from, you'll earn a special shout-out and a chance to choose which one will be focused on first! Rock it, readers! (Hint: They are all from Shakespeare's plays) It's also on a first come first serve basis, so don't whine if you get it after someone else!


	4. Preparations of love

**Author's note: **Thanks again for your review, love! Special shout out to Meg for reviewing as well! This chapter was requested by my love as the next one for me to write. And then check out Kazuo's back story once I'm done writing up that chapter (it's not up yet!). As for Hooded Fox Demon, just keep reading and you'll see =D

All of Neo Verona was conquered with two emotions, toil and excitement. The convent where Portia lived was preparing her priestess gown and helped her rehearse the words that would be used to marry the two of them. Romeo and Juliet were both off and around preparing themselves; Romeo wore the traditional blue clothing with the right wing of the Montague and the shield symbol that showed his family. He didn't wear it for the sake of his late father, he wore it because he wanted to prove to everyone that he was not him, and he knew he would do just that. While he was preparing, there was a knock on his door and he said

"You may enter." Walking into the room was Hermione, who smiled at him while he fixed up his suit.

"My lord Romeo, I have not seen you for over one year now." Romeo nodded

"Indeed, it has been a while, Hermione, and please just call me Romeo; I'm not a lord yet…" Hermione responded by saying

"But I know you will be a lord by next week, and will unite the families of the founders of Neo Verona…" Romeo nodded once more

"You could say that… even though that's not really what I want…" Hermione tilted her head to the side and asked him

"What do you mean?" Romeo then responded

"I do love Neo Verona, that's without a doubt in my mind, but when Escalus was crashing down, and Juliet told me she had to die… truth be told, I would have rather seen Neo Verona fall than Juliet…" Hermione gasped

"Lord Romeo! How can you say something like that!?" He responded

"Because if Juliet had died that day, so would have myself, even if my mouth still drew breath, and my heart still beat, it would have been better for me to die alongside her. Juliet is everything to me… and whether she and I are royalty or poverty… as long as she is by my side… I don't care where I am or who I am… Because she means more to me… than my own life…" Hermione then looked down and said

"I… can't understand that… I just can't…" Romeo responded

"Maybe you will one day, but I promise you this, Hermione… as long as Juliet loves Neo Verona and as long as she and I are together, I shall put the past of the Montague and Escalus behind me, and rule Neo Verona with her." Hermione then nodded some and responded

"I see… very well then, Lord Romeo…Ah! That's right! I was sent here by Sir Curio, he would like to know which flowers would please both you and Juliet at your ceremony!" Romeo didn't have to think hard, he knew exactly what he wanted for her and for himself, their past was inundated with flowers, and only two came to his mind.

"Decorate the cathedral with Irises… but give Juliet a bouquet of Roses." Hermione nodded and then she turned to exist but hesitated and then spoke solemnly

"Lord Romeo, I had the honor of meeting Lady Juliet when the former Duke was in power… and I would like to apologize… I realize that I may have been in the way of the two of you joining together…" Romeo then walked over to Hermione, turned her around and gave her a hug of forgiveness, and then responded

"You were misinformed, and suffered a great deal as well, I may not be the one who stays with you, but I have no doubt in my mind you will find someone who will care about you…Because, Hermione, you are a great person when it comes down to the end." Hermione than cried in his arms and held him back softly

"Thank you… my lord…" Suddenly a voice could be heard from outside the room

"Am I interrupting anything?" The two then turned and saw Tybalt standing there, and Hermione was breathless as she saw him for the first time, she saw Romeo in a much older form, a much more mature appearance on him and Romeo said  
"Nothing really, Tybalt, she was just helping me with the flower arrangements for the wedding." Romeo then turned to Hermione and said

"Hermione, this is my older Brother, Tybalt, and Tybalt this is Hermione, my former Fiancé and good friend." Tybalt nodded as he shook her hand

"Pleasure meeting you…" Hermione shook his hand back; she was still not recovering from all of this." Francisco then walked in and said "Tybalt, Miss Hermione, I appreciate the two of you here, but if there is nothing important, I would ask that the two of you leave…" Hermione rushed out of there without saying a word, her face was blushing full red and there was nothing she could do about it. Tybalt then said

"I just wanted to say something to Romeo… but it can wait…" Romeo then turned his head to him and asked

"Why's that?" Tybalt responded

"Your wedding is more important for now… we'll talk later, Romeo…" Francisco then walked in and started helping out Romeo choosing the suit he needed, and helped him button up parts he missed among other things. Tybalt then left and checked on Juliet who was with Cordelia and Regan picking out her white Dress, and then he said

"Juliet…" Juliet turned and asked

"Tybalt? What is it?" Tybalt then said

"There's something I need to tell you…" He faced Regan and Cordelia and said

"Alone…" Regan then said

"Tybalt! Don't be such a jerk! Juliet has to get ready for her wedding and we still haven't picked out a dress for me and her!" Tybalt then asked

"You? What are you going to be?" Regan then gave a proud smile

"I'm the flower girl!" Tybalt had an anime sweat drop visible on his head. Juliet then said

"Tybalt, please just relax, I promise I'll listen to what you have to say after Romeo and I come back from our honeymoon." Tybalt's eyes sharpened

"Honeymoon!? Where are you going!?" Juliet then responded slowly

"W-well… we were planning on exploring the continent and…" Tybalt then interrupted

"Don't!" Juliet then seemed surprised and asked

"WH-Why?" He grunted and then responded

"You can't… it's not safe… I'll explain the day after the party… understand?" Juliet nodded slowly, Regan and Cordelia then yelled at him as he walked away.

"What was that all about, Tybalt!?" Juliet wasn't depressed because of that, Tybalt and Conrad had been much worse to her in the past regarding things she should never do… but she was still going to have the honeymoon and that would be the end of it, Tybalt would have to stop them both.

**Author's note**: The next chapter will feature the wedding and other great things! Stay tuned readers! I love you, Sammy-chan!

**Second Author's note**: It's still up for grabs! Guess who Tybalt spoke with in the previous chapter and earn a shout out as well as focusing on who should come first in the events of the story!

**Update note: **Me again, sorry for the random-ass updates, but one little detail killed me so I gotta do it. C'est la vie, eh? Also, I wanna point out that Francisco and Curio will have larger parts later on. I'm one of those bastard writers that don't write about characters if I didn't like them or had no interest in. Hell, the only reason Hermione showed up was because my girlfriend would've given me hell if I didn't. (But I still love her beyond all forms of existence.) Funny side note is that I didn't care for Hermione and Tybalt is my 3rd favorite character, and my girlfriend didn't like Tybalt but appreciated Hermione. Caused one hell of a debate between me and her that's for sure. So I decided to bridge that gap by… well, GO READ CHAPTER FIVE!


	5. The Day of Love

**Author's note**: Thank you to Leaner15esther, Reicheru25, and Zuko Halliwell, and of course my own personal Juliet, Devoted2charmed for reviewing! Special shout out to Zuko Halliwell! Congratulations on figuring out who the three Tybalt talked to were! You also got to decide whose kingdom is focused on first, and the next chapter should reveal to everyone whose it was! (As for everyone who gets it later, it was first come first serve, and Zuko Halliwell beat you to the punch!) Until the next contest! Please remember that the songs used are not intended for profit or copyright infringement, ok!? One more thing: Please don't be mad at me if I did the wedding wrong, it was my first attempt, so please don't be mad at me, if I get it wrong, ok? ^__^;; (Oh! And the vows were written by me: KurosunanoKazuo for Romeo and My girlfriend Sammy-chan! Aka Devoted2Charmed for Juliet!)

**Second Author's note**: Sammy-chan, this one is for you. You are my everything; you are all I need, and all I want. If I could have you by my side forever, I wouldn't care about anything else. I love you beyond all aspects of existence, and I hope when it's our turn for a wedding, it will be like this one or even better.

-Romeo-

_Well… this is it…too many things have happened… too many people's lives have been lost for this day… My Father's… Juliet's Family… The pride of my lineage, and all those who suffered for Neo Verona. Today, Juliet, I promise you… I will atone for my father's sins and bring forth a golden age with you…_

The church was buzzing with excitement, the wedding was finally taking place, and the church was covered with Irises as per Romeo's request. All of Neo Verona was there, from the highest ranking senators all the way down to the lowest peasant. Today, everyone thought, would mark a new day for Neo Verona and would call it "La Dia dell Amore" Which literally meant the day of love. Everyone was seated, Cordelia and Benvolio were with Romeo and Juliet, Cordelia was brushing up Juliet's hair, and Benvolio was fixing up everything with Romeo's suit.

"Wow, Romeo! Today's the big day, huh!? You know, after the Former Duke fell, I wanted to see your wedding with Juliet! It's a shame you both had apparently 'died' Otherwise you wouldn't be here now!" Romeo chuckled and nodded

"It seems so my friend…"

"By the way, Romeo?" Romeo nodded and asked

"What is it?" Benvolio then asked

"How did you and Juliet come back…? It makes no sense to me, I mean, I'm glad it happened, but it still boggles me… from what I've heard… you and her both died…" Romeo then actually thought about it, and it was true. How and why did Escalus break down? Ophelia told them all that mattered was that the world continued through the great tree and those around the world before were destroyed, causing entire civilizations to be lost! Romeo then said

"Benvolio… I don't know…" Benvolio then seemed confused and Romeo continued "I honestly have no idea… how she and I came back, but I can tell you one thing… As soon as she woke me with her voice, I thought I was in heaven… and it turns out… Heaven is a place on Earth, my friend…"

Benvolio smiled and responded "I can agree with that, and it's great having you back here my friend…" Romeo smiled at Benvolio and then said

"Benvolio, listen closely…" Romeo then faced Benvolio and stuck out his arm in a diagonal shape "You are the best friend I've ever had, Benvolio, you were my brother when I needed it, and my caretaker when I got in trouble, you always bailed me out, even when it was my fault, I thank you Benvolio…" Benvolio's arms took the same form and placed the arms touching elbow side out, Benvolio responded

"We had some pretty well times, friend, and now, the better times are on their way!" Tybalt had decided to show up, and was now sitting in the groom's section next to some distant relatives and senators, he had no one to talk to and that was apparent with the scowl on his face of course, the main reason for it was because one, he was not armed, two, he had flowers on him, and three, the clothing he wore was extremely frilly and for a man who enjoyed living in the shadows of society, being out in the open like this was enough to make his skin crawl. But he was here for his brother and cousin, so it would not be all that bad once he saw the two of them exchange their vows.

"Lord Tybalt?" called a female voice behind him, he turned to see Hermione dressed in her own purple gown for this occasion and he asked her

"What is it…?" She then flustered as she fixed up the flowers on her gown on right and she asked "Would it be all right if I were to sit next to you whilst the ceremony occurs?" Tybalt then responded

"Do as you wish…" Hermione then quickly sat down next to him, her eyesight determined not to gaze at his, Tybalt noticed this and then said

"You know, if you deliberately try to stop staring at me, it makes it all the more noticeable that you are…" Hermione then blushed and asked

"H-how did you know that I…" Tybalt then responded

"Part of what I do… some people are easier to read than others… you're basically a walking poster…" Hermione flustered herself and then said softly

"Forgive me… it's just that you seem so… hand…some…" she blushed full red and looked away quickly, Tybalt responded with a small chuckle

"Thank you… but I don't see how…" Hermione then smiled to herself that she got a thank you out of him, she would be able to enjoy his company even better now… but she noticed there was something on his mind that was beyond the wedding… she put it out of her head, she thought that whatever he was thinking of would be taken care of after the wedding, otherwise he would not have shown up in the first place. The organ started playing…

-Juliet-

_Romeo… my love… it's finally happening… my dream is coming true… I can't believe how far we've come… too many have died for this day… now the future seems so bright… I can't believe it… Now, Romeo… I can feel my true peace with you… and live with you forever… our own paradise…_

Juliet felt that same familiar feel on her head. She felt the comb that Cordelia had used for years on her long, light red hair and smiled everytime she felt it pass through. Cordelia had noticed Juliet's gown and said

"Juliet, even after a year inside a giant tree, your hair is still as soft as it was since you were a child." Juliet giggled some

"Yes, that is something… isn't it? I still can't believe it… the fact that I'm here with all of you…feels like a dream…By the way, I heard you have a baby boy, what's his name?" Cordelia smiled and responded while still brushing, the baby was sleeping in the corner where his crib was.

"His name is Gregory, Juliet, and he's three months old." Juliet smiled

"What a lovely name! And he sleeps like an angel in his crib." Cordelia smiled "I'm glad you think so, it was Benvolio's idea, though…" She then stopped brushing and put the veil over her head and asked her

"Juliet… how did you and Romeo survive…? I heard he was impaled and that you were meant to be a sacrifice…" Juliet then faced Cordelia and responded

"I have no idea… All I know is that I felt like I was in darkness for a long time… and spent most of the time in it crying without Romeo there…"

Cordelia started crying some as she heard this, Juliet continued with tears of joy forming in her eyes,

"But then… In the midst of it all… I could hear your breathing… and I sent you that message… shortly after… I started feeling my body again… first I could move my fingers… then my hands… and then my arms… and I could feel him… it was Romeo… I refused to let him go… soon… I could speak again… and I just called for him… and then… he woke up…" Juliet shed a few more tears now

"I felt so happy… it felt as though someone had smiled on the two of us and decided our love was one worthy of life…" Cordelia nodded and gave Juliet a hug

"I'm so happy you're back, Juliet… I really missed you so much…" Juliet smiled and held Cordelia back gently

"I missed you too, Cordelia… I'm really glad you could brush my hair again… I've never allowed anyone else to do it, you know…" Cordelia then asked

"Not even Romeo?" Juliet burst out laughing, softly though, as to not awake Gregory.

"As if men know anything about brushing hair!" Juliet and Cordelia laughed with each other on this joke and smiled to each other. Over in the Bride's section, Francisco was receiving a lot of gifts from the popularity that shone over him excessively, even Curio received a few gifts, but it was really more towards his job done on the church and the decorations of the flowers. Conrad was waiting to give away Juliet, he was the closest thing to a father that Juliet had. Willie had his pad and pen ready to write down everything that was about to happen, he wanted his next show to replicate this part of the scene as best as he could. He also had a few other surprises in store for later use, but he really had no idea where they were going, so today he focused on this story. The organ started playing…

A small prelude came from the Organ, the crowd wanted to burst out into cheers, but that would not come until later on, when the ceremony was complete. The first ones to show up were Romeo and Benvolio. Romeo wore a formal suit similar to that he used to wear around his father, he walked up and saw his mother at the altar and saw what his mother was wearing, and she wore a standard priestess gown with white and gold colors. Cordelia came out shortly after, holding Gregory in her arms, the small sleeping child was held close, and Benvolio smiled at his son, she walked down the aisle in slow steps, and smiled at everyone at the altar and then took her place on Juliet's side of the altar and gave enough room for her to show up. Antonio and Regan then took center stage; Regan was in a small pink dress and a flower tiara. Antonio was wearing a standard suit, similar to what Conrad always wore. They proceeded down the aisle; Regan was tossing flowers all over and smiling as she did so, but still being careful not to accidentally bump into Antonio. Antonio held the ring in his hand, it was held by a small pillow that he carried himself; he walked calmly and slowly towards Romeo, and knelt down to give him the ring, Romeo took it gently and thanked Antonio with a nod. Shortly after, Regan and Antonio both took their seats, high-fiving each other for another job well done together. Everyone went quiet now as the organ played the same memorable tune of "Here comes the bride" And Juliet showed up with a beautiful white dress with the goddess on her dress flap as the design, a bouquet of roses which she had learned Romeo had specifically asked for her and a small veil covering her face. She walked arm in arm with Conrad, who was the man she had chosen to give her away at her wedding, Romeo smiled wide as he looked at her, Juliet gave him a smile in return, they were waiting for this day for far too long, and what really satisfied Romeo was that Juliet was living her dream. She had always wanted to wear a white dress, have a huge ceremony and find her one true love. Having all three of these at once… Juliet felt as though she was dreaming, and if it were a dream, she would never want to awaken. Romeo could barely contain his smile, he had not felt this happy in almost a year… when they had their first unofficial marriage… but this wedding with witnesses made it completely official, the goddess would not turn them down this time, and there were no conflicts occurring, so all that was left was to make Neo Verona a heaven for themselves, and their citizens. When Juliet and Conrad had reached the altar, Conrad reached out to Romeo's hand and shook it, Romeo shook it back with a smile, and Conrad left for his seat, sitting next to Francisco and Curio. Portia then spoke as the organ stopped playing and could barely contain her tears as she said what the priestess was to say at the wedding.

"Dearly beloved, citizens of Neo Verona… We have gathered ourselves today to witness the holy matrimony of Romeo Candolbonte Montague and Juliet Fiamatta Asto Capulet. Though we have lost the previous Lords Capulet and Montague… these two still remain… and despite a long hardship that affected so many of us… these two remained with love… love for their families…" Tybalt grinned, Conrad, Francisco, Curio, Regan, Benvolio and Cordelia all smiled as they heard that "Love for their people… and above all… love for themselves… Let this day be remembered in all of our history not just as the day when Romeo and Juliet were wed… but let this day be remembered as 'La Dia Dell Amore.' The day of love, so that the love we sow today will reap into a world of love not just for ourselves, but for the generations to come as well…" She turned to the two of them with a smile

"The Bride and Groom may now exchange their vows…" Romeo went first; it was unusual so he had no idea how to do it. But he had memorized his by heart, he took one look at Juliet's smiling face and he began…

"Juliet… from the moment I met you, I knew that I loved you… your free spirit and your warm heart make you the beautiful person you are… I even recall chasing you across half of Neo Verona during the flower festival… and catching up to you… That was my first kiss… and I knew it was yours as well… Juliet, even when it seemed all of Neo Verona would fall, only you were on my mind… if you had died alone that day… I would have died shortly after… if not by the hand of Escalus, then by my own… I don't know how you and I came back after one year… but I know this… I'm glad we did… standing in front of you right now… with you wearing a beautiful dress that you've always dreamed of… As you and I stand here today, about to take on the legacy of our parents, and the greatest wish either of us could have imagined… all I can see right now… is you… My Juliet… you are, without a doubt… my reason for living…" Juliet's face was full red by the time he finished, but she had her own, so here she went.

"Romeo, on the day we met, you saved me. Since that day, that is all you have ever done. You've saved me from my enemies, from my loneliness, from myself. You have always protected me and my city, and for this reason I know your heart is pure. It is for that purity, that kindness and that gentleness, that I love you. More than life itself, and as much as I love Neo Verona, I love you. You were indeed my first kiss, and my first and only love. My dear Romeo, if you only knew how I dreamed of this day, with none other than you. It is with you and you alone that I wish to stay forever. Our hearts have been intertwined, and they beat as one. Your heart belongs to me, and mine, to you. My heart, and I, are yours. Always and forever." Romeo and Juliet then said the final part of their vows, that were said one year ago, and were never forgotten,

"On this morn, we promise to share joy and sorrow, for all the rest of our days. We swear that for all our life, and until death, together we will be, henceforth to the end of eternity." They would not stop looking at each other for a moment

_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy…**_

Portia smiled as she heard the vows and continued with what she was going to say. Romeo and Juliet faced her as she continued speaking

"If there is anyone now who believes that for any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

_**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need…**_

No one would dare say a word, everyone was silent for a full ten seconds and Portia continued speaking

_**I love you more with every breath, **_

Portia turned to Romeo and asked him "Do you, Romeo Candolbonte Montague, take Juliet Fiamatta Asto Capulet to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold until death do you part?"

_**Truly, Madly, Deeply, do... **_

Romeo turned to Portia and nodded sincerely with a smile

"I do, Mother…"

_**I will be strong I will be faithful cause, **_

Portia turned to Juliet now and asked her,

"Do you, Juliet Fiamatta Asto Capulet, take Romeo Candolbonte Montague to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold until death do you part?"

_**I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living,**_

Juliet nodded some as she was asked this and responded with a smile

"I do… Mother…"

_**A deeper meaning, yeah…**_

Portia continued with the final part of what she needed to say,

"Then with the powers invested upon me with the holy Goddess, the stars, and the life on this Earth, I hereby pronounce you Husband and Wife." She turned to Romeo as a tear of joy fell from her face "You may now kiss the bride…" Romeo and Juliet slowly walked over to each other, she spoke before she kissed him

"I love you…" he responded right before he kissed her

"I love you, too…"

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain…**_

The kiss was slow and passionate, as their arms were fully wrapped around each other, and the kiss was at its deepest, the crowd stood up and cheered them,

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea…**_

Portia could barely contain her tears now as she started crying in sheer joy at what just happened… Everyone else was cheering; Regan and Antonio were hugging each other now, and as they did Antonio whispered into her ear

"I love you, Regan…" Regan blushed at the sound of this and held him tighter, Antonio was smiling bright and thought in his mind "Wow, Romeo… you were right…"

_**I want to lay like this forever…**_

Tybalt stood up and applauded alongside Hermione who was also crying out of joy… she extended her arm to Tybalt who let her hold him arm by arm, he honestly didn't care right now… he had never felt so relieved… he even turned to Hermione and gave her a hug from joy, Hermione blushed as this happened, but slowly held him back, she liked his muscle feel on her body.

_**Until the Sky falls down on me…**_

Romeo and Juliet finally broke their kiss and smiled at each other, they ran down the aisle and Juliet tossed her bouquet as everyone followed them outside, she purposely tossed it to one person, and she caught it…

"You have to get married, huh?" Tybalt scoffed at Hermione

"Wonder who the lucky guy'll be…" Hermione then blushed some more as she held it tight, she hoped it would happen to her… The next time everyone would see each other; it would be at the party, the same party that Romeo and Juliet met during the first time, face to face… the moment they had fallen in love… the two were dancing on the floor, with various other couples as well, everyone from the aristocrats to the poor were here, they all washed up and looked presentable, so it didn't matter who was there. Romeo and Juliet were dancing to the tune of the song that represented them… they danced slowly and alone as the song played.

_**When I am down… and oh, my soul, so weary…**_

Juliet whispered into his ear

"This shall always be our song, my love…"

_**When troubles come… and my heart burdened be…**_

Romeo responded while he danced with her "I agree… Juliet… I'm so glad you came into my life…"

_**Then I am still… and wait here, in the silence…**_

Juliet smiled wide "I'm glad you came, too, Romeo… So glad…"

_**Until you come… and sit a while with me…**_

Romeo leaned in to kiss her again with everyone watching, Antonio kept holding Regan's hand, but she moved his cheek to move his face to meet hers and she kissed him softly, Antonio was blushing full red, but that didn't stop him from kissing her back.

_**You raise me up… so I can stand on mountains…**_

Romeo and Juliet broke their kiss and allowed the crowd to join in, they used this to get outside, where no one else was, and had one destination in mind…

_**You raise me up… to walk on stormy seas…**_

Hermione walked over to Tybalt and he already knew where she was going with this… he took hold of her hand and joined the dance floor with her, holding her close and then he asked her as they danced

"Tell me… have you ever been kissed before?" Hermione blushed bright red and shook her head slightly while they danced, Tybalt then leaned in to kiss her softly, he wanted to use that as a way of inviting her to be with him for a while… she kissed back gently, and a tear of joy came down from her face.

_**I am strong… When I am on your shoulders…**_

Romeo and Juliet finally reached where they wanted to be, the same iconic fountain where they had first met, the stars above shining bright alongside the moon, only the two of them were there, Juliet gasped as she remembered this place, Romeo smiled as he held her close to him with one arm as they walked… they stood next to the fountain and saw the stars reflected in the water. Romeo faced her again, she didn't need to say a word as they leaned into each other and kissed one more time… only the sound of the fountain was heard… as the two lovers knew this would not be the last time… just the beginning of their lives… as long as they had each other… this would not end…

_**You raise me up… to more than I can be…**_

**Author's note the third**: Wow! This chapter must've been the longest thing I've written so far for fan fictions! I really am proud of this work, ya know? ^__^ It always makes me happy when I write it… and before you ask what happens next or if this is the end, I can promise you one thing, this is far from the end! Consider the prologue over! Next chapter the action begins! Look out for it in 2010 when I'm blowing off my college work! XD

**Author's note the fourth**: This is the last Author's note, I promise! I just wanted to say a few things… My girlfriend and I are completely ecstatic as it stand right now… we're going to see each other on Christmas Day, 2009 after a year of online dating and over the phone conversations… I'll be giving her her first kiss when I see her, and I'm staying where she is until the first of January… and we're planning for another meeting whenever possible…

_**Season's Greetings from KurosunanoKazuo, may all your holiday wishes come true, and may we all have a happy new year filled with hope, success, and love.**_

**Update note: **Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, the holidays are over, but this was originally published on 12-21-09 (exactly three years till the fake end of the world!) so get over it. So I changed around a few things. Zuko Halliwell mentioned no billboards so I changed it to posters. That and the Tyke's name is Gregory, who is among the two guards that show up in the beginning of the original Shakespearean play. So, for those of you who are wondering (or bother to even care) the trip was amazing, my girlfriend and her family were all very nice people; I have lots of good memories from going where she lived for a week. The best part of it all was just being with her… she really is my own personal Juliet. We don't know when we'll see each other in person again, but I know that it'll work out between us. But again, I got writer's block. So if you liked this work so much, I have another romance posted on my profile, please read it! And while you're at it, check out my girlfriend's Fanfics, she's the one who got my lazy ass on here in the first place!

**Yet another update note: **Hey people, it's me, so I changed a few things around regarding the vows and Gregory, but that's not what's on all your minds, is it? You're wondering "KurosunanoKazuo, Why did you have to go on this hiatus!? This is a beautiful story and you left us at a cliffhanger at chapter six! Your other works aren't as important as this one!" Well, I'm gonna be honest with you all. Yes, I love this story because it is very beautiful and I am a hopeless romantic at heart (you can even ask Devoted2charmed.) and yes, I did leave you at a cliffhanger on chapter six purposely, hoping that would inspire you to read my other works and break me out of hiatus earlier than I had planned. It sounds like a douche move, but I did it regardless. I work just as hard on my other stories and no reviews on them means they're unappreciated. For all of you who enjoy romantic stories, my Highschool of the Dead story has two couples who are very intimate with each other, and I also have the team effort between me and Devoted2charmed writing the love story between our two Naruto characters that is very romantic and is also quite funny (Just ask the awesome reviewer MasterDoc) I also wrote the back story of my character for those who were interested. Also this fact: if this story were to gain one more chapter, it would have four times the reviews per chapter without any additional ones. That's highly upsetting since my other stories aren't as appreciated. I have promised another Blue Wing x Red Whirlwind in June, and I plan to make that deadline come what may. You also don't have to read the stories that already have three times the reviews if you don't want to. And if you yourself aren't interested in the series I'm conveying, find someone else who is. My stories are like my children, I want all my stories to be loved equally. If you have a problem with this, PM me, and I'll be more than glad to speak with you. Otherwise, I'm gonna get to playing some more Red Faction, later!


	6. Revelations and Resolutions

**Author's note**: Thank you to Zuko Halliwell, I HAVE NO NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Tendolover, Shi, ANARCHY RULES, and of course, my own personal Juliet, Devoted2charmed for reviewing! Please look back to the previous chapters for some personal commentaries of mine regarding the trip to my girl, and other random updates to the story I made.

**Hiatus alert!** So for those of you who have read my other works, you may know about this or you may not. I have threatened to go on a 4-month hiatus on this story after I published this chapter if I did not get double the reviews per chapter on my other works. As it stands now, not all of my stories have double the reviews per chapter, so I will enter a 4-month hiatus, and there won't be another Blue Wing x Red Whirlwind until June. However, I am not completely heartless, as I appreciate the reviews on this story, the support I've received and my overall pride on this work. I will break out of the hiatus earlier as long as I receive three times the amount of reviews per chapter on all my stories. I'm not asking for too much, if three people read all my chapters and leave one review per chapter, the hiatus will end. I'm not doing this out of spite; I just don't want people thinking this is all I can do.

The day after the wedding did not stop the parties in Neo Verona. Many more were wed the day after, with Portia being the busiest priestess of them all. Curio was out of stock on flowers by noon, for his were the most beautiful in all of Neo Verona. Many women sought out Francisco to wed him, but he did not choose a woman, he put his duty as the head of the Senate above all else. Hermione woke up with her heart fluttering, she couldn't believe what had happened the day before; she had received her first kiss… and from someone who she admired! She wished she would have just died in that moment and her life would have been complete! Regan and Antonio were walking around the town together, feeling the love all around them, and within themselves. However, one person was not feeling romantic. He had a romantic encounter, to be sure, but that's not what was concerning him. It was Romeo and Juliet that was pestering Tybalt's mind. The day after the wedding, he woke up early to sneak in to the castle of Neo Verona, and reach the bedroom of Romeo and Juliet before the lovers awakened. He snuck in without a problem, even slinking past a few guards unnoticed and knocking out a few. Not murdering, just knocking them out to make his job simpler. He arrived at the main room of the lovers and picked the lock to make his way in. He saw the two lovers packing up their clothing for their honeymoon as they entered, and they both seemed confused to see him there so early. Romeo asked

"Tybalt… is something the matter?" Tybalt shut the door behind him and locked it. He wore the standard outfit back in the days of the rebellion against the former duke, it surprised Juliet especially.

"Romeo, Juliet… Let me ask you both something…" Juliet nodded and said

"Sure… what is it?" Tybalt continued

"Why are you two still alive? Why did Escalus not kill you both? Why is Romeo, who was fatally wounded, still alive? And why has the seed of Escalus not affected Juliet further?" Romeo and Juliet both went deep into thought about that and couldn't come up with an answer. Juliet spent her time lost in her own mind while she was trapped in Escalus, and Romeo was completely unconscious until just a week ago, it flabbergasted them both how they were still alive, they only had the response of silence and thought. Tybalt sighed and responded "As I thought, you two have no idea at all, do you?" They looked at him confusedly, and Romeo asked

"Wait! So, you know!? Brother, you know why we are both alive!?" Juliet was in shock and she couldn't think of an answer, she just stared at Romeo with worried eyes. Tybalt continued.

"Yes, Romeo. I know why both you and Juliet are still alive, how you returned, and what is to come within the course of the next two months. Sit down, you two… This is a long story, and we don't have much time." Romeo and Juliet now sat down next to each other and held each other's hand, Tybalt was sitting in the desk chair in the corner of the room

"The both of you obviously remember Ophelia, the witch who watched over Escalus and tried to kill the both of you." They nodded, and held each other's hands tighter as he continued. "Ophelia was a traitor to her former master, Omnicalus. Omnicalus was the son of the Goddess, who created his children in the form of giant trees to bring life to the heavens. Neo Verona was home to two of these trees, Fercalus, which was the tree entrusted to the Montague family, and Escalus, which was entrusted to the Capulet family. Fercalus was destroyed by previous generation Capulets, who wanted Escalus to be the dominant rulers of Neo Verona, even after Omnicalus had given the direct order to Ophelia and her sister, Dominica, to ensure peace between the Montague and Capulet. Dominica was slain by Ophelia over 100 years ago, and as a result, Fercalus was lost." Romeo and Juliet both remembered the giant roots after their escape from the capital that was when Juliet realized that the seed of Escalus was in her body. The lovers nodded and signaled him to continue.

"When Fercalus was lost, the burden of maintaining Neo Verona in the heavens fell to Escalus, however, Escalus itself could not perform such a task without its sibling, and Ophelia demanded that the Capulet family sacrifice their daughters to keep the tree alive, and as a result, keep Neo Verona in the heavens." Romeo asked

"But why does this matter to what happened to us!? Escalus and Ophelia are dead, and Neo Verona still lives and breathes true!" Juliet concurred

"Yes! We're done thinking about such things, Tybalt! Does it matter if we were in the skies or not!?" Tybalt growled

"Both of you be quiet while I speak! If you fail to comprehend what I'm telling you, Neo Verona won't last two months!" The lovers stayed silent, and paid attention to Tybalt with concerned eyes. He continued once he had their attention "I'll answer the question of why you have returned and how, how is simple, once the seed of Escalus fully matured, it had nowhere in the skies to grow, and spent one full year bringing back the both of you to life, rather than to bring itself to death in a slow and painful manner. Since Romeo was mortally wounded, he was forced to stay unconscious until he was fully healed, otherwise a premature awakening would have killed him. Juliet stayed conscious for the most part but when Escalus finished healing the two of you, she awoke first since she was not wounded, but still not fully alive." Romeo and Juliet stared at each other and were speechless as they heard this; their lives were saved by the very being they had cursed. They felt ashamed, but also shocked that their lives would have been eliminated had Escalus not done what it did. Tybalt continued "Now you know how you stayed alive, but now you must understand why." They returned their attention to Tybalt as he continued. "Escalus mourned the loss of its sibling and demanded that the Capulet family be punished for such an atrocity, when the former duke showed up, Escalus had its revenge, but at the cost of its own life. Escalus began to slowly die, and moments before it died, it called on Juliet to resurrect it. Shortly after Romeo killed Ophelia, Escalus began to feel remorse as Romeo of the Montague repented for his family's crimes, and Juliet did the same by falling in love with him. Escalus knew the life given to it by Juliet was one based on sadness, and decided to take that sadness into happiness by returning you two to life, in the end, it decided that redemption was better than revenge. However, all of this was done for one reason. Ophelia had betrayed Omnicalus, and Omnicalus alone brought you two back after Escalus wished it, and this is not the first time something like this has happened." The lover's eyes widened

"Three other kingdoms share similar tales and were once in the heavens themselves. Neo Rome, Neo Scotland, and Neo Denmark. While their tales are not as romantic as yours, the end result is the same. All of Omnicalus' children are now deceased, and the leaders of these kingdoms are the descendants of those who were the cause of this. All of these kingdoms were once in the sky as well, and they all fell for their own reasons on to the planet we are now on." The lovers were processing as much as they could, Tybalt had learned all this within a year of their "demise" and that there were three more kingdoms like this as well? It was too much to take in for one sitting, but Tybalt had to do it, had they chosen to explore the continent without knowing what was out there was the same as going on a long trip without a map. Tybalt continued

"I also have met with three prominent figures of these kingdoms, Hamlet, the Prince of Neo Denmark, Julius, Emperor of Neo Rome, and Macduff, a high-ranking general from Neo Scotland. They all tell me about the affairs of their countries, and we meet every month. Romeo, Juliet, I need you two with me on our next meeting. You two are the leaders of Neo Verona… there is a new threat occurring. Omnicalus has always been at constant war with his brother, Deginroth, who was also the one who Ophelia changed her sides to for her own reasons. Deginroth has amassed more witches similar to Ophelia who were once loyal to Omnicalus, these witches are appearing frequently in the other kingdoms, preparing to destroy them just as Ophelia tried here, in Neo Verona… You must do as you need for your citizens, there will not be much we can do if the city itself is not prepared for war, even less so if we do not have the support of the other nations."

A loud knocking noise would then be heard

"Lord Romeo! Lady Juliet! We have a serious problem!" Tybalt unlocked the door and a guard came running in.

"What is it!? What's wrong!?" The guard started panting as he continued

"W-We're under attack! Demons! They're demons! We're barely holding out!" Tybalt grunted

"Dammit! This is too soon!" The lovers looked out the window to see Neo Verona on fire, shops were being destroyed, people were being slaughtered left and right, and they truly were demons, skin similar to scales on a snake, eyes as dead white as bodies, and heights of up to seven feet. They both looked entirely shocked, but all of a sudden, everything Tybalt had said made sense. These were the armies of Deginroth, and Neo Verona was already burning. Suddenly, eagles would be heard from the sky, and giant ten feet tall eagles, hawks, and other beautiful birds of prey came holding soldiers on top of them, With arrows flying true into the demons, People being evacuated on some of them, and soldiers from both Neo Verona, and this Eagle platoon were now fighting alongside to slay these demons. Their symbol was that of a giant eagle on their armor. Tybalt recognized that insignia

"It… can't be… How did you know!?" A lone eagle flew to Neo Verona and entered the bedroom of Romeo and Juliet; one lone man came off the giant bird and removed his hood to reveal his light blond hair, slim physique, and hazel eyes.

"My name is Prince Hamlet the Dane of Neo Denmark, but please call me Hamlet. I knew about this attack because we have been hunting this platoon for days now. Neo Verona's life is not in danger, her citizens are being evacuated, and there have been minimal casualties." The lovers sighed out of relief as they heard this, but it also saddened them to hear that they had lost some of their citizenry. Romeo and Juliet nodded and Romeo spoke first

"I am Romeo Candolbonte Montague, Duke of Neo Verona, and I thank you for rescuing our people." Juliet spoke next

"And I am Juliet Fiamatta Asto Capulet, I also thank you for saving our people and fighting off those… monsters…" Hamlet nodded

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, although we have done what we can, it is still not enough, I require your help to calm the citizens and arm your soldiers." The lovers nodded and ran to put on their respective armors of their families. Once it was worn, They jumped out of the window and landed on top of Cielo, who had been waiting for them in the usual spot. Tybalt rode with Hamlet as they dove into battle. "A blue winged Pegasus… and a former vigilante known as the red whirlwind. You were right, they fly into battle to protect those they love without a second thought…" Tybalt nodded "And I didn't need to push them that hard…"

**Author's note:** GAH! Finally fucking done! X.X my head hurts like a bitch, I smell like shit, and it's 2:30 AM… I gotta shower and sleep now… So yeah… just so you know… most of the later part of the chapter was done on the fly so if it sucks, sue me… I did my best to explain the whole Escalus thing. No one told me what it was; I just worked it into my story. So yeah, for those of you who aren't completely retarded, Hamlet is first up on our Kingdom focus! For those who love Hamlet, throw a party! This chapter wasn't as terribly romantic as the rest… shame I know… but hey! I'm not writing an epilogue, I'm writing a continuation! So as of right now, I am on hiatus on this story! Go read my other stuff, and the moment there are three times the reviews per chapter, I will start writing chapter seven! Happy reading and Happy Valentine's day!


	7. The Fires of War and Love

**Author's note:** Thank you to: (Oh Jeezus, too many fucking people reviewed this shit x.x ) Zuko Halliwell, I HAVE NO NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Major Stranger (yes, I'm thanking him, too, haters are your biggest fans!), ANARCHY RULES, Cornova, Lux, Elena, Shootingstar30, Gothicgirl78, Furubafan645, clumsygirly, Leaner15esther, Rihannagirl70, XxHermionefanxX, Tybaltlover, hinamori, Queen PEn, Garro, My Name is Mr. Smith, and of course, my own personal Juliet Devoted2charmed for your reviews!

**Special notes to the following people:**

I HAVE NO NAME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: I'm planning on giving almost every character a loved one by the time the story is over, so there is a very likely chance for Curio. (Please note that I DO NOT write yaoi.)

clumsygirly: We will see more of Curio and Francisco later on, I promised that in the previous chapters. (Damn there's a lot of Curio fans out there…)

Garro: You're a sick pervert, aren't you? Nah, just kidding, amigo, I read some fanfics for the same reason. Lemons will most likely come in between times of stress or times of celebration, and don't think that it'll be only Romeo and Juliet doing it.

hinamori: call us even ^__^

My Name is Mr. Smith: I've saved your life by giving you something to read? I hope you're a person of simple pleasures otherwise I'm going to worry about you… o.o

**Author's note the second**: Now then I just wanted to say that I'm out of my self-imposed hiatus due to me almost losing my girlfriend to events that transpired in her life, for the sake of her privacy I will not say what happened, just know that it could have ended a lot worse and we are still together. Also, PLEAAASE! COME THE HELL ON, PEOPLE! READ MY OTHER STORIES! X.X I work hard on all of them! Even other people contribute to some of my other stuff! If you like romances, read my zombie story or Aiko and Kazuo's love story! They all have devoted couples intensely in love! It's not that I don't appreciate your guys support for this work, but I would like support on my other works as well! Now enough of my whining, and enjoy chapter seven of Blue Wing x Red Whirlwind! Please remember my deal with songs! I don't own them!

Cielo flew valiantly in the skies above Neo Verona as he was being led by Romeo and Juliet, Romeo brandishing the Montague family sword and Juliet holding the Capulet blade in her arms. The armies of Deginroth were repulsive; foul black and red skinned creatures with inhuman appearances, standing at six feet in height all holding the weapons of Deginroth's might and roaring with immense brutality in their chilling voices. The lovers jumped off Cielo and landed in the middle of the enemy forces. Despite their brutality, these creatures were not intelligent with their fighting styles, leaving themselves open on many of their movements, using the swordplay taught to them, the lovers quickly lay rest to five of the creatures before becoming completely surrounded, they felt each other's backs as they faced imminent defeat, Juliet spoke with rage in her voice,

"Why does it have to be this way!? I can't believe that no matter how hard we fight-" She killed another monster charging towards her before she continued

"Things like this must always occur!" Romeo saw a monster unlike which he had never seen, it was similar to a dog in the way it moved and attacked, standing on four legs and baring black and yellow teeth with red stains of blood, as It charged him, Romeo moved his sword forward and impaled the beast assaulting him, it whined as it felt the blade enter it's body and Romeo shook it off, still not believing what was shown in front of him at all, Romeo responded to her

"We did not ask for this nor did we prevent it! We must fight, and as long as I am with you, it matters not how many stand in our path!" The cries of the eagles flying through the sky was the swan song of the forces of Deginroth, Hamlet ordered his troops to charge in and attack, this worked to their advantage as this army did not utilize archers, and had no way of defending themselves from an aerial onslaught. Silver arrows flew in the sky and landed in the bodies of the soldiers all around them, Francisco had not lost his touch, and Curio leapt off the Pegasus he was riding on with Francisco, he pulled out his newest weapon he had grown accustomed to using, a giant steel claymore the size of him, with it, he killed ten enemies with a single swipe, bringing them down faster than they could cause damage to the citizens of Neo Verona.

"Impudent beings! You fail to comprehend the message of Lord Deginroth!? You shall all fall before my wrath!" the commander took center stage as the rest of his troops were falling and he didn't care, his force wasn't fit for battle and yet he elected to lead them in battle regardless. The commander took stomping steps towards Romeo and Juliet, ignoring the cries of the eagles above him as well as the reinforcements Neo Verona was receiving. He scoffed as he took one look at them

"Lord Deginroth wishes to see you both die!? Children!? This is absurd!" he took a smile as he wielded his sword with his troops keeping the lovers busy with combat. "I'll be more than glad to end your lives regardless!" as he moved to swing his sword to kill the two lovers, he would feel a cold, sharp pain on his neck which quickly gashed right open and sent him plummeting to the ground making his attack futile. He took his last moment to see Tybalt standing above him and he responded

"Not if I end yours first…" The forces of Deginroth watched their commander die and instantly laid down their weapons. They refused to fight without their leader, and bowed for forgiveness in the presence of Romeo and Juliet. Hamlet appeared next to the lovers from his eagle and asked them

"You now control their fate, failure means death in Deginroth's armies, they cannot return to their master." The lovers nodded and they both already agreed on what to do with the survivors. They walked over to the remnants and Romeo stated

"If you wish to live, you have the right to do so, but I demand that you do not attack Neo Verona or her citizens!" Juliet continued

"If you want to rebuild the houses you've destroyed, you may do so! After all the houses have been rebuilt, you may build your own and continue your lives here!" The soldiers looked up and smiled with gratitude, however, it was short lived. The soldiers felt immense pain as they felt a terrible shock in their bodies causing them to expand at a rapid rate, they exploded like fireworks, and a random person shoved the lovers out of the way before they were caught in the fiery blast. A deep-pitched cackling sound would be heard from the ashes as an astral projection appeared in front of the lovers.

"That damn miner sure appreciates you two! Shame you can't appreciate what he did for you!" The lovers looked over and saw Giovanni, leader of the Gradisca miners, sprawled over with burn marks all over his body he was still conscious, as seen when Hamlet's troops already got to him, and he walked by leaning on them, signaling to Romeo that they'd talk later. Juliet shouted to the projection that vaguely resembled a person, with all the smoke, it was hard to see anything except glimmering golden eyes, and shimmering yellow teeth, but she shouted regardless

"Why have you attacked Neo Verona, Deginroth!? What do you possibly hope to gain!?" the projection laughed loudly again, similar to Ophelia's laugh, and this sent shivers down Romeo and Juliet's spines.

"Oh, I'm not Lord Deginroth! He's somewhere else entirely! My name is Leontes! So good to see you both again, you little brats!" Romeo, Juliet, Tybalt, Francisco, Curio and Hamlet all gasped, Romeo shouted

"Father!? You're alive!?" The projection laughed louder

"You've always been a weakling, boy! Did you forget the story I told you as a child!? We lost Fercalus and our standing due to those damned Capulets! And yet you're there claiming to be in love with a daughter of our enemies!? That's worthy of treason, boy!"

Romeo gritted his teeth as Juliet shook her sword in her hands with rage, he shouted back

"Why don't you return to Deginroth and see if he'll agree with your twisted ways?! To me, Juliet is Juliet! I don't claim to love her; I DO love her, because of who she is! And to call me a traitor after all the despicable things you've done… You're the traitor, father! A lord exists to serve his citizens!" Leontes laughed even more now in that same deep-pitched voice,

"Like I said, you're a weakling! A lord must rule with an iron fist! This is why I work with Deginroth now!" Juliet had enough, she shouted at Leontes now,

"You're the weakling! You killed my family simply because you wanted power, and now you call Romeo weak!? Romeo has more courage and more determination than anyone else I've ever known!" Leontes laughed more and he responded

"What do you know, Capulet bitch!? Do you have any idea how much suffering you family has caused us Montagues!?" Romeo shouted back

"The past doesn't matter! Juliet is Juliet, and I am only Romeo! Family names mean nothing when it comes to who you love!" Tybalt continued with a sadistic smile on his face,

"Leontes… It seems you're still alive… good… that means I get to kill you…" Leontes looked at Tybalt and laughed more, it was not sending any chills down his spine, and if it did send something to him, it was sending determination.

"I'd like to see you try, Tybalt! It doesn't matter how many kingdoms you have on your side! Lord Deginroth already has the world under his control whether your realize it or not!" Hamlet spoke next

"You tell Deginroth this! The followers of Omnicalus and the citizens of Neo Verona and Neo Denmark will wipe you all off the face of the earth!" Leontes laughed more and he began to disperse

"Then this means war!" he completely dispersed after that, the lovers got up slowly, and held each other tight, they were terrified for each other, Hamlet walked over to Tybalt and said

"We shall arrange a war meeting to occur after the repairs for the city have been planned, please tell those two." Tybalt nodded, and Hamlet added one more note

"They're impressive, Tybalt… I look forward to working with them…" Hamlet jumped on his eagle and ordered his troops to help rescue people stranded under the rubble and to help put out the fires, Romeo and Juliet walked over to Giovanni who was resting on a makeshift hospital bed, he looked over and smiled

"Hey, glad to see you're both okay…" Romeo spoke

"Thank you, Giovanni… we would have died without your help…" Juliet nodded and she herself spoke

"Yes, thank you very much… is there anything we can do for you…?" Giovanni nodded

"Let my wife see me here… don't let the guards stop her if she wants to see me." Romeo nodded

"All right, we'll tell the guards… you'll be fine, right Giovanni?" Giovanni responded

"Of course, if anything, this is nothing compared to some of the stuff that went down at Gradisca, I'd be fine rubbing some dirt on it all…" Juliet smiled

"I'm glad to hear that…" she turned to the guards and declared

"If this man's wife wishes to see him, let her pass! That is a direct order!" The soldiers of Neo Verona shouted back

"Yes, Milady!" Giovanni's wife would then be let though, she as a short haired blond slender woman who ran over and held his hand. Giovanni smiled as he saw her, and Juliet held Romeo close as she saw that happen, he held her back softly, and Francisco spoke

"All right, both of you, we need to get the citizens' homes reconstructed, then we must meet up with Hamlet to prepare for war…" The lovers nodded, Romeo whistled for Cielo, and both he and Juliet rode on top of him back to the castle accompanied with Hamlet, Tybalt, Curio, and Francisco all on their separate winged steeds. The plans for rebuilding the destroyed houses went off without a hitch, volunteers were more than willing to rebuild other's homes for free, especially if the homes belonged to someone who had lost family members. The newly orphaned children were sent to the convent where Portia resided and turned it into a makeshift orphanage for those who lost their parents. Hamlet, Tybalt, Conrad, Curio, Francisco, Tybalt, Romeo and Juliet were now speaking over a large map that was new to everyone except Hamlet and Tybalt who had both seen it numerous times. Hamlet spoke

"The four kingdoms on our earth are Neo Verona in the South, Neo Denmark in the West, Neo Scotland in the North, and Neo Rome to the East. Each of the four kingdoms were originally up in the sky like how Neo Verona was one year ago, since Neo Verona fell, all four kingdoms are now on the Earth, and Deginroth's armies have multiplied since then. Currently, Neo Scotland is also fighting off Deginroth's forces, and is doing so efficiently. Since the contingent attack on Neo Verona failed, it will be at least another year until Deginroth's forces return. We have until then to shake off the influence Leontes mentioned on all the other kingdoms in order to win this war. There's only one problem: Deginroth is a smooth talker, he can appear just about anywhere at any given time just to shake things up in a country and influence its leaders. He's obvious with his tactics, and his favorite one is blackmail. However, he also has another weapon useful to him; he knows how to influence greed in others that are already attuned to those forms of natures. This is why I am requesting the aid of Neo Verona, although I have no proof yet, my uncle has been consorting with Deginroth, I believe he means to kill my father and assume the throne before I am of the proper age to do so." Romeo and Juliet nodded as they heard all this information, and Romeo stated his opinion

"I don't want to take too many soldiers with us in case your uncle is expecting a military force that doesn't belong to Deginroth, and I would feel better knowing that our citizens are protected." Juliet concurred when she spoke

"I agree. Conrad, I want you to remain in Neo Verona and watch over the citizens. Francisco, Curio, Tybalt, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind accompanying us?" Francisco nodded and said

"Of course I will, Lady Juliet." Curio nodded

"Someone has to make sure you both stay out of trouble…" Tybalt seemed to smile eerily now that Leontes was alive; he nodded as he was asked

" I'll make sure you both don't screw it up. But there is one person I want to take along with me…" Romeo asked him out of sheer wonderment, Tybalt had never been one for teamwork, so this astounded him.

"Who?"

-Later that day-

Hermione was overcome with stress, she had seen all the devastation for herself and was now in her home praying to the idol of the goddess, she was hoping he would return to her soon… she really wanted to…

"Hermione… are you in there?" Her heart shook, she rushed over to her door and opened it, showing Tybalt outside, she dove herself into his chest, her arms wrapped around him. He held her back softly and told her

"I'll be going away for months starting tomorrow, Hermione…"

_**And there you stand, opened heart… Opened doors…**_

She looked at him in the eyes and saw this was no joke, she nodded softly

"I understand… you have to help Lord Romeo and Lady Juliet… just don't forget about me…"

_**Full of life with the world that's wanting more…**_

Tybalt shook his head "I'm sorry but me going away for a long time like this will only hurt our relationship more… there's nothing I can do by myself to remember you…"

_**But I can see when the light starts to fade…**_

Hermione pushed him away now and she shouted "So you plan to forget me!? Was all you did yesterday a lie!? Is that it!? Are you playing with my heart!?"

_**The day is done and your smile has gone away…**_

Hermione turned around and shouted "Get out! Leave me alone! You and your damn brother just love to play with my heart, don't you!?"

_**Let me raise you up…**_

Tybalt walked over to her and hugged her, even as she tried to break away, he held her whispered into her ear "I want you to come with me…"

_**Let me be your love…**_

She blushed as she heard him, she turned around and asked him "You're… not joking?" He shook his head and said "All I'm asking is that you come with me… so I don't have to think of you when my brother and Juliet are holding each other… and I can just hold you in my arms…" Tears formed from her eyes, as she nodded to go with him. She leaned in closer to his face, he leaned closer to her in return and their lips met again…

_**May I hold you…**_

Romeo and Juliet were now holding each other as they tried to fall asleep together, the next day would start a new journey, and a war, Juliet asked Romeo "My love… do you think… this will turn out well?"

_**As you fall to sleep…**_

Romeo held her closer and responded "I don't know, honestly… but… as long as I have you… I'm not scared… of anything…"

_**When the world is closing in…**_

Juliet asked "But how can you be so sure? The last time something like this happened, Romeo… we both…" He silenced her with a kiss to her lips, she kissed him back softly and her fears melted away.

_**And you can't breathe…**_

Romeo responded "For all our lives… and until death…" She responded blushing in his arms "For all our lives… and until death…"

_**May I love you…**_

They both spoke again in unison "Together shall we be, henceforth to the end of eternity…" their vows remained unbroken as they held each other close on their bed

_**May I be your shield…**_

"No matter what happens, my Juliet… come Deginroth… my father, or even hell itself… I will always protect you from everything… because you mean everything to me…"

_**When no one can be found…**_

Tybalt spent the night with Hermione, his arms didn't leave hers for a second, and hers didn't leave his. Juliet responded "I see… I'm sorry I forgot, my love…" He responded "Don't ever blame yourself… if it weren't for you… I wouldn't be who I am… I love you…" Juliet smiled and responded "I love you too…" Their faces leaned in to each other for the final goodnight kiss, and the two couples drifted away to their own havens… with each other.

_**May I lay you down…**_

**Author's note the third: **Well here it is, boys and girls! Blue Wing x Red Whirlwind chapter seven! I realize some characters are slightly OOC, and I apologize, but I think it looks better that way. Also for all you Curio fans: I have big plans for him, so don't worry about seeing him in the future, he's gonna show up a lot! The final part of this chapter is dedicated to my own personal Juliet, Devoted2charmed! So it's not like I need to say this but leave reviews! Oh… and I NEED to say this one: PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES OR FIND OTHERS WHO WILL WANT TO! Thank you and good night, this is Kurosuna no Kazuo logging out for now.


	8. Spiteful Emperor

**Author's note**: thank you to: Nacho88, Tendolover, Flanagan96, I HAVE NO NAME, Zuko Halliwell, and of course, my awesome friend Devoted2charmed for reviewing! (to I HAVE NO NAME: Yaoi is guy on guy romance, I will never write that.)

**2****nd**** Author's note**: Hey people, me again, and I have some bad news for those who didn't hear it (you can skip this if you've already read it). Devoted2charmed and I have broken up; it was a mutual breakup so don't feel bad for either of us. Next thing on your mind will be "BUT KUROSUNA NO KAZUO! WASN'T THIS STORY DEDICATED TO HER! DOESN'T THAT MEAN YOU'LL STOP WRITING IT!" First off, if I wanted to stop writing it, I would have let anyone continue it, or give you all some crappy ending (even though I've never done the latter) second off, yes, it was dedicated to her, and I won't go back and delete what was written in those previous chapters because that's a way of saying she meant nothing to me, which isn't true. Blue Wing X Red Whirlwind will continue under my own name and writing. I have an entirely different reason to continue writing… in April, a friend of mine died in a car accident, he was the one responsible for introducing me to the series, it was his favorite series, and his favorite song was "you raise me up." I swore on his casket I will continue to write that story as long as I breathe; regardless of how my relationship with devoted2charmed was gonna play out. So I promise you, my loyal readers the same thing, not just for my past relationship, or even for a future one, but for the man who is the reason I watched and fell in love with such a beautiful story and decided to continue it. If you want to pray for him, meditate for him, by all means, you're welcome to. If you're an atheist/agnostic or something along those lines (like me) a simple moment of silence or simply saying "Rest in Peace" will do. As for how Devoted2charmed is doing about all this, as I said we're on the same page, but I'm not sure how she is currently. You can check out her stories or pm her if you're worried about her.

**One more thing**: No, relax, I'm not gonna whine about my other stories. If anyone's worried about what to call me when contacting me on fanfiction or writing up a review, here are the names I go by: Pyro (AKA Pyro the Perverted Bastard), Volke, Kazuo, Gac-losen, Kichiro, Shigure, Chi, and Ryuu. Each of them have their own meanings behind them and why I go by them. If you're interested as to why I have them and what they all mean, PM me, and if you want to call me by one of them, please pick something easy for yourself on your first choice. If you're gonna be a douche about it and use multiple names to throw me off, I'll start ignoring you and your reviews. Hate to sound mean, but I need to save myself more stress than I already go through. Take care, everyone. See you when I get the next chapter up.

**This chapter and all future chapters of this story is dedicated in loving memory of Jay Ciocon (1989-2010) He was the one who got me into the series and was the older brother I never had. His star will always shine like a flame in the night in my heart. Find peace, Jay. I promise we'll play brawl again in whatever life comes after this one.**

"Accursed Ingrate… you dare rob me of my command and send my soldiers to death?" Leontes looked over and bowed

"Forgive me, Lord Deginroth! I just!" The shadowy figure with a light voice responded

"Hold your tongue, worm, lest my blade remove it from your mouth." Leontes shivered as he heard the footsteps come closer to him. Upon closer inspection, it was a frail white figure that seemed to have an expressionless face, casual nobleman wear, and silver, shimmering hair that barely touched his neck. The figure seemed to have the same height as Ophelia, and the same piercing eye color as well. He continued speaking

"Without this attack, I would have learned nothing of Neo Verona besides what Ophelia reported to me in the past, have you forgotten your place, Leontes? I merely keep you around because you were the only one who was close enough in personality to me without being me. And even that much is too good for you." Leontes' arm was then torn right off, he felt the full pain of the incident, but no blood flowed from it.

"I'M SORRY, MY LORD! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, LORD DEGINROTH! PLEASE!" Deginroth looked down at him as he attempted to get back on his feet. Keeping the same expressionless face, Deginroth spoke again

"You will remain like this for ten days, Leontes… after that, I will begin to move my pawns in Neo Denmark… The strongest country shall follow me or fall by my wrath… and what's really surprising are those two lovers…" Leontes grunted as he continued listening to Deginroth speak

"Romeo is the one sort of man I cannot comprehend, and it is for that reason I despise him. Why would anyone want love? Love is a weakness… it brings pain, betrayal, it fills you with unnecessary emotions of passion, honor, and peace. That is weakness, true power is obtained in one way, Leontes… do you remember what that is?" Leontes, while shaking entirely at the pain from losing his arm responded

"Control… my lord…" He asked again

"And how do you gain control, Leontes?"

"Loyalty of the citizens… my lord…"

"And how is that loyalty assured?"

"By instilling fear… that the people have no one else to rely on… and if necessary, sacrificing them… my lord…"

"Correct… it seems you have learned something from me, after all…" Deginroth went deep into thought as he left Leontes in pain.

"The Red Whirlwind was always a thorn in my side… eliminating everything she laid her eyes upon that insured my power grew… and turning it into venom. I ordered Leontes to have her captured and eliminated… it seems the fool was not up to the task…" his thoughts returned to Romeo

"A foolish leader… giving the ignorant masses power is the equivalent of ensuring your own demise… the citizens exist to serve their lords, because it is their own lords that make sure they are kept alive. And he relies on love… how folly." He reached a room where three more people like him were waiting; all of them shared his characteristics, emotionless, white as blankets, and frail-looking. He turned to one of them and said

"Sonia… your mission is a simple one…" the one addresses as Sonia looked a bit more attractive than the other two, she had fairly large breasts, and gentle eyes that made her seem innocent. Sonia and the other two were former followers of Omnicalus, they betrayed him when Deginroth made their presences known, and were responsible for the deaths of the trees that held the kingdoms in the skies. The fourth one, Ophelia, was missing. None of them cared that she was dead, to them; she was just another tool of Deginroth's who simply outlived her usefulness. "Your job is as follows; after the king of Neo Denmark has been assassinated, secure his brother to become the leader. After that, I want you to convince him to kill Hamlet. And if you would also bring me the heads of Romeo and Juliet… I shall make you my wife." One of the others clenched her fist at hearing that, but the other stayed still; he wasn't interested in doing such a thing. Sonia giggled as she heard Deginroth speak like that

"My, my, Lord Deginroth… You would take a frail maiden as myself and ravage her after she committed murder? You are quite… tempting, my lord."

"That's enough!" The other female figure responded after hearing that, she continued "Lord Deginroth, how can you offer yourself so freely to this sadist! She clearly has no way of-" Deginroth glared at the one who made the outburst which caused her to have a leg removed from her figure, Deginroth spoke again

"You fool, do not question me ever again if you value your existence. I'm sure my brother would treat you well if you returned to him now…" he faced the third figure and said "Ephidel, I want you to watch over Limstella while her leg regenerates, and If she is to say something unsavory of me, I want her eliminated. The man spoke softly as he lifted Limstella who just lost her leg and was wincing in pain

"As you wish, my lord." Sonia giggled sadistically as she saw all of that, Deginroth turned over and responded

"What are you giggling about? I've given you a job, so go do it. Or would you prefer to end up like her?" Sonia giggled some more in that sadistic sense of hers.

"Trust me, my lord, failure is impossible… I'll do as you command… and when I succeed, I'll look forward to my… reward…" She faded out into the floor, as if she were falling through it all while giving that sadistic giggle of hers. Deginroth then turned to his viewing room and pulled out his right eye from his body, as he felt his hand get moist from the fluids of his eye, he could see what he needed to see. It was as clear as day, and there was no mistaking what he viewed.

Cielo flew alongside Tybalt's black Pegasus, he carried both Romeo and Juliet on his back, Romeo held Juliet close with his right arm and held her hand with his left, Cielo knew to just follow Hamlet's giant eagle which lead the flying convoy over mountains. Tybalt kept Hermione close in the same way, Hermione showed a bit more nervousness than Juliet as she was not accustomed to flying in the skies as much as Romeo and Tybalt were. Francisco and Curio flew behind those two, a second Pegasus behind them carried Curio's vast new arsenal he had prepared. Francisco smiled wide as he saw the area around him

"What a beautiful planet… the Goddess sure knew what she was doing when she created this planet… wouldn't you say so, Curio?" Curio responded

"It's not like that really matters now… In case you haven't noticed, we're in a war, Francisco."

"My friend, you have known me for too long and yet you still know nothing of my views… I know we are in a war, but are we always doomed to the brutal view of the battlefield? I am simply observing how beautiful this land is before it becomes war-torn. We simply do not have any other option but to enjoy it now than to not enjoy it at all." Curio grunted

"Tell that to the happy couples on the other two Pegasi, those four seem to be oblivious to anything but each other…" Francisco sighed

"Curio, you really need to find yourself a woman, otherwise, you may become worse than the former duke." Curio sighed, he was used to Francisco's smart comments by now and he responded

"Well, the problem is I've been looking after Lady Juliet for almost all her life, it's hard for me to see anyone else…" Francisco smirked

"And she found Romeo, leaving us both in the crevices of our hearts. What's your excuse for not getting over her?" Francisco and Curio were still both in love with Juliet, but they both knew their love for her would be fruitless in the face of the burning passion she held for Romeo. If anything, they were blessed to see her so happy with the man she loved. Curio sighed

"None… none at all…"

Deginroth placed his eye back in its socket and it worked as perfect as if it never left

"I see… so they both love her… Like I said… love is a weakness…" Deginroth now took a mere thought and called out to his servant

_Sonia._

_Yes, my lord?_

_I'm sending you this information… you may find it useful…_

_Oooh… Lord Deginroth, you truly are sadistic… I'll put it to good use…_

_I'm counting on it…_

3rd Author's note: All right! Now we're getting into the heart of things! Consider Arc one closed! Next chapter will begin the arc of Neo Denmark and new developments will occur. Also, Deginroth is a villain Jay himself would have loved to read about, so I made him specifically to how Jay would have liked him.

4th author's note: Also, just for the hell of it, I want everyone to tell me their starsigns. Here's a small chart to identify them if you don't know what yours is, just match up your starsign to your birthday, and if your birthday is on a day a starsign changes, then congrats, you have them both. Study up on it if you've never heard of it, it's actually quite accurate about a lot of personality traits.

Aries is March 21 to April 18.

Taurus is April 19 to May 18.

Gemini is May 19 to June 21.

Cancer is June 22 to July 23.

Leo is July 24 to August 23.

Virgo is August 24 to September 23.

Libra is September 24 to October 21.

Scorpio is October 22 to November 22.

Sagittarius is November 23 to December 21.

Capricorn is December 22 to January 20.

Aquarius is January 21 to February 19. (WHOOO! AQUARIUS IS WHAT I AM!)

Pisces is February 20 to March 20.


	9. Darkness In The Halls

Author's note: It's been a long time since I've updated this or any of my stories... I can only offer apologies. The last year has had me seen some rough times both mentally and emotionally. I've also been incredibly busy with school, my job, my friends when they needed my help... and my love life... hah. Soap opera would be an understatement. I am alive and well, however, and I will not surrender my stories to anyone. So I will stay up tonight and update my currently most read story. Will I be doing this more often? I can only offer you the same response you will be feeling: I hope so.

Enjoy chapter nine regardless.

Neo Denmark was a breathtaking city, as the most powerful of all the nations on Earth, it made Neo Verona seem like a small town in comparison. Eagles of great majesty and great size ruled the skies; these were similar to the ones seen on the day Neo Verona was attacked. The towers reached as high as the skies, some of them even reaching beyond the clouds in height. As the convoy carrying Romeo, Juliet, Tybalt, Hermione, Francisco, and Curio reached Neo Denmark, two Eagles came to meet them at intense speed. Hamlet rode first so he was the one who they spoke to.  
"Hamlet, who have you brought to our lands in such a time? Deginroth's forces could be closing in as we speak!" The second rider nodded  
"And what manner of beasts are they riding! Do they not understand that anything unknown that flies into our city that isn't an eagle will be shot down by our archers?" Hamlet responded  
"Rosencrantz, Guildenstern, will you both put your minds at ease? I am the prince of Neo Denmark, you should both know that! I am not so idiotic that I would allow my friends to be shot down by our archers! Nor are you giving a proper welcome to Duke Romeo and Duchess Juliet of Neo Verona and their vassals! They are our allies!" The two lovers seemed on edge, not because of how they were being treated, but simply because of how alert these soldiers were. According to Hamlet, the force that attacked Neo Verona was simply a scouting party. If the actual forces came to attack Neo Verona, would the city survive such an attack? Hermione seemed terrified of the two men, which put Tybalt into a state of alertness. Francisco and Curio kept their hands close to their weapons, but also kept their hands hidden. The two men sighed intensely, and turned their eagles around with a bit of disdain for the new arrivals. Rosencrantz spoke first  
"If that is the case, then they must be made aware of the situations we are currently facing… follow us, and we shall see how they will fare as our allies." The other man simply flew forward with his eagle making a dive headfirst towards the castle. The others quickly followed suit, sending them towards a middle section of the city. It was placed on top of a large mountain, with the lower classes living towards the base, the middle class living midway up the mountain, and the castle was integrated into the mountain. The changes in air pressure didn't seem to bother those who were used to it, but it became clear that some people were sick because of the air. Several townsfolk would be seen coughing and breathing heavily, the young children and elderly were affected the most. As the group neared the entrance of the castle that was designated for the eagles, there were a series of doors that opened on the side of the castle, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern each entered their own designated doors riding their eagles. Hamlet had told the others about this. Since the eagles were prideful creatures, they were each given their own separate accommodations in order to avoid conflict. The Pegasi would have to make do with those accommodations themselves, but there would hopefully be no issue with that, considering the nature of the Pegasi to be able to live alone and together with their own kind. As Romeo and Juliet entered and had the doors closed behind them, they would be greeted by two guards to help them with their luggage as well as the issues they may face with Cielo. Romeo smiled warmly at the guards and told them  
"Cielo won't give you trouble unless you treat him or anyone he cares about with disrespect. He prefers to eat fresh fruits and vegetables, particularly apples." Juliet followed up  
"Please treat him well, he means so much to the both of us." The guards nodded at the two and showed them the way to the main hall that united the stables to the rest of the castle. Hermione, Tybalt, Francisco and Curio all had similar conversations with the guards. When they entered the hall of the castle, everyone was reunited with their friends, but with a face of certainty in their eyes was certain to be seen. Hamlet appeared with the two men who led them there and he nodded  
"I can only apologize for the behavior of my comrades. Allow me to introduce all of you." He pointed to the two men behind him  
"These two are the head of the advance unit of Neo Denmark's armies. Captain Rosencrantz and his Lieutenant Guildenstern. Despite their attitudes, they are among our most trusted fighters." The two men nodded at the group from Neo Verona, and the group could only nod back. Hamlet continued "The man with blue hair is the Duke of Neo Verona, Romeo. The woman next to him with the long red hair is Juliet, his wife, and the Duchess." Romeo bowed slightly, Juliet did the same as him. Romeo spoke first  
"I'm pleased to meet you both." Juliet nodded and continued  
"Thank you for allowing us to come to your land." Hamlet smiled a bit and continued, he pointed at Tybalt and Hermione next.  
"The one with the dark cloak and black hair is Tybalt, he's Romeo's older brother, who is also who I've been in contact with for some time now regarding our situation. And next to him is Hermione, Romeo's former fiancé and she's currently involved with Tybalt." Tybalt nodded at them both, Hermione tried to give the same bow, but was too scared to even speak to these men. She wasn't one for the adventure unless she knew it was worth it to her, even so, these men did not make her feel comfortable. Hamlet pointed to the last ones in the group. "And those two are Lady Juliet's personal bodyguards. The man missing an eye is called Curio; the other man with the long, blond hair is Francisco." Curio followed Tybalt's movements, and stayed on guard at all times, Francisco however, decided differently and spoke  
"As my lady has said, I thank you kindly for allowing us to enter your land."  
The two men nodded once more and quickly turned around, walking towards a staircase, one called out to them  
"Let's go, we have to escort you to his majesty." And soon, they disappeared from climbing the stairs. Hamlet sighed once more, and the group didn't seem to mind too much. Their reasoning was that they were warriors and only respected the people they felt they had to respect. There were plenty of soldiers in Neo Verona with similar dispositions. Hamlet led the group up the staircase which seemed long, but it was a short climb. After climbing up two stories worth of stairs, the group now entered the throne room of Neo Denmark, the walls were decorated with thousands of different paintings and the material was that of the mountain around them. Light was provided from the torches within the room and around the castle, but it still gave off an ominous glow, as if the world outside were ants to be crushed under the might of their kingdom. There were two thrones, with one middle-aged man sitting on the one on the left, and a middle-aged woman sitting on the right one. Another middle-aged man with a heavy beard stood next to the king, and a slightly pale woman stood on the left with a hood covering her face. As soon as the group got close enough, Hamlet would kneel to the people on the throne, and the two soldiers who arrived first now stood between the group and the people on the throne. The others followed Hamlet's lead, and the man on the throne stood up with a smile on his face. He spoke as he walked towards everyone.  
"My son, I am grateful for your swift return to our home, as well as the arrival of these new people. Please, everyone, rise from your knees. You do not have to show me such a display, if my son trusts you, then I trust you as well. Allow me to introduce myself to your allies."  
Hamlet stood up and nodded with a smile towards his father, the king. The others stood up as well and as they did, Hamlet would walk to the side of the throne, where the woman was standing. The king spoke with a hearty voice, as if he had no idea of the conflict that was about to terrorize his land and his people. "My name is King Hamlet, but in order to not confuse me with my son, you may call me Frederick, the name of the previous king of Neo Denmark, and my father." He pointed to the woman sitting down on the other throne and spoke with the same hearty tone, "This is Gertrude, my wife, and my Queen." For a middle-aged woman, Gertrude looked beautiful with the light-skinned tone and her face that barely aged. She smiled at the group and smiled gently.  
"Welcome to our kingdom, Children of Escalus and Fercalus." That was a shock to Romeo and Juliet, only a select few knew of the tale, let alone what had happened to the kingdom, but they hid it well in their hearts as the king continued.  
"The man sitting next to my throne with the beard is my younger brother, Claudius, he is among my most trusted advisors, and is the general of our armies." Claudius bowed slightly to them and spoke gently.  
"I am honored to make you acquaintances." While the others had no reason to suspect this man of anything, Tybalt kept a sharp eye on this man. Hamlet had told him that his uncle was corrupt, and would do anything to seize power. He may have seemed like a gentleman now, but Tybalt would keep tabs on him. Finally, Frederick pointed to the woman standing next to Gertrude.  
"And over there is our chief Diviner, Sonia. She has been around since before my father was born, and doesn't speak much. In any case, just know you can trust her." The hooded woman didn't even flinch at the statement. However, if one were to look up closely at her face… it would be clear that she was salivating slightly. Frederick now looked over towards the group and smiled warmly "Please, don't be shy, introduce yourselves to us. We are all friends here, after all!" Romeo and Juliet nodded at each other, and they spoke first  
"My name is Romeo Candolbonte Montague, the current Duke of Neo Verona. I am honored to meet you, King Frederick." Juliet was up next.  
"I am Juliet Fiamatta Asto Capulet, wed into the house of Montague. I thank you all for welcoming us into your land." Tybalt went up next, speaking as if he had known these people.  
"It's nice to see you all once more. I'm glad to be here again." Hermione spoke next, with a bit more confidence. She seemed to like these people more than the soldiers they had met earlier.  
"I am Hermione… soon to be the wife of Lord Tybalt…" This made almost everyone turn at the two of them, and Hermione flushed bright red. She had no idea that she had mistakenly let that statement slip out. Tybalt covered for her by holding her close with one arm and smile wide  
"We meant to keep it a secret… I suppose it makes her too happy for her to hide it." In an instant, King Frederick smiled and responded  
"My congratulations, you two! I pray for your happiness!" Gertrude smiled gently as well, she seemed to look at Hermione and understand her entirely. Sonia didn't blink, and Claudius smiled as well, although his seemed a bit forced. Francisco spoke up next to break off the attention from the rest.  
"I am Francisco, vassal to Lady Juliet, and her husband, Lord Romeo. I am delighted to meet you all in the flesh. Curio finished up now and sighed a bit as he spoke, like he always did.  
"My name is Curio, also a vassal to Lady Juliet, I would also like to extend my thanks to you for welcoming us into your kingdom." The moment after that statement from Curio was said, Sonia had disappeared from the throne room of Neo Denmark. While the group seemed shocked, Frederick laughed it off and responded with his hearty tone,  
"Do not feel worried for her, she comes and goes as she pleases! Now, I'm sure you're all exhausted from your trip here! I will arrange rooms in our castle for you all! I apologize in advance for the tight rooms, but the majority of you are lovers, so I hope you won't mind sharing rooms!" Curio shouted out  
"King Frederick! That doesn't apply to me and Francisco!" To this, Frederick laughed and responded  
"Oh, I'm aware of this, Sir Curio! You and Francisco will have rooms to yourselves! Have no fear! Enjoy your stay in Neo Denmark!" He clapped his hands and servants would appear, some were male, most were female, and the king continued speaking "They are our most honored guests! Treat them with the same respect you would give me!" The servants bowed in response and led the group towards their rooms. All the rooms were close together, having the couples sharing larger beds than the separate rooms that Francisco and Curio would be in. The rooms seemed tight, but not in that there wasn't much room, it was more that the room had too many things in one space. There was the wardrobe, the window, and the bed all within less than ten feet of each other, and the other door led strictly to the bathroom, which was kept clean. Other than that, the room didn't have anything else. All the rooms were identical to this, and the group had no problems adjusting. The view from the windows was remarkable. If one were to look up, thousands of Eagles and their pilots were training or patrolling the skies, if one were to look down; the scale of the mountain would be seen perfectly. It was shaped almost like a cone, with the middle section embracing the center parts, and the lower section scattering around the mountain. Most of the group was exhausted from the trip and the excitement to feel anything but fatigue. Romeo and Juliet went to sleep first, Francisco turned in a second later, and Hermione fell asleep shortly after. Only Tybalt and Curio were left awake. Tybalt walked over to Hermione's resting body and kissed her on the cheek. He also whispered a statement into her ear that even he could barely hear himself.  
"Forgive me." were the only words that came out of his mouth, he walked over to the door and opened it gently, and ordered a nearby maid to lock it. He walked into the castle with caution; he was going to meet with Hamlet. Curio, however was awake for an entirely different reason. As Francisco had mentioned before, he and Curio would have to get over their love for Juliet. There was only one problem: he couldn't. Curio had sworn to protect Juliet since the day she was born, even though he himself knew it was impossible for someone like her servant to be with her, it didn't matter to him. Curio would willingly throw himself into the enemy's blades for the sake of Juliet, and care nothing for his own well-being. Despite his experience as a warrior, he had no experience with other women. To him, Juliet was the only person worth protecting. He sighed deeply as he rubbed the scar where his eye used to be. He remembered the day he got it, and used it as a reminder to never fail Juliet again. As he rubbed it, he felt a tear come out of his seeing eye, like it always did when he rubbed it. He didn't hate Romeo; on the contrary, he thought Romeo was one of the greatest men alive. He wished he could have been as strong in his desire to love Juliet as Romeo was. Because maybe if he was… he would be…  
"Sir Curio?" Came a voice from his door, it was the same maid who had locked Tybalt's door to Hermione's room. Curio quickly wiped his eye and asked  
"Is there something you need from me?" The maid continued  
"Yes, there is. Lady Sonia the Diviner has requested your appearance. She told me it is urgent."  
With that, Curio opened the door and nodded at her, he responded with a sigh  
"Take me to her." The maid nodded and walked with him down three flights of stairs, leading towards another hallway that they were just in. However, as they neared her room, a soft harp would be heard from the distance, and grew louder as they neared her door. The maid bowed slightly at Curio and walked off towards her next assignment. The door opened by itself, as if to draw Curio into the room. Sonia would be seen with her head covered by her hood, which did not allow him to see her face.  
"Sir Curio… welcome. I had a premonition of great concern… and I must speak with you about it."  
Curio nodded at her and asked  
"Does it have anything to do with Deginroth or his forces?" Sonia shook her head  
"No, if it did, I would have told the king, not you, Sir Curio. My premonition is based on your future. If I did not share this information before something happened to you, I would be forever trapped in guilt. Please, have a seat." She motioned to a chair that was near the door of the room and Curio sat down on it. Sonia stood up and walked slowly to Curio, her golden eyes shining through her dark hood. "Sir Curio, you are in love with Lady Juliet… I can tell by just looking at you. You are glad she is happy with Lord Romeo, but you wish for something more… You wish for a chance to tell her how you feel, even if you are doomed to fail." She now reached in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder, with her eyes staring right into his… and a sick smile hidden under the darkness of her hood. "But there's something that goes beyond you, Sir Curio… so deep beyond you that you will do everything necessary to stop it… and you must." In an instant, both her hands went onto his shoulders and her eyes stared into his intensely, almost shining with a murderous intent. As he looked into her eyes, he would see a vision. Two swordsmen were fighting each other. With the blood on their hands and parts of their bodies, it would be obvious that this fight was to the death. The swords exchanged a few more times… and it ended with one swordsman driving his blade through the other. As the victorious one pulled his sword from the opponent's corpse, the corpse would fall forward and the helmet one swordsman wore rolled off. What Curio saw made him scream in agony, as the flowing red hair of Juliet sprawled from her deceased body. The victorious swordsman pulled off his helmet… and when he saw who was responsible, he stopped breathing for a few seconds. The person who won… the person who drove his blade into the heart of the one he loved, the one who he had sworn to protect his entire life… was her husband, Romeo. Curio screamed and pushed her away from his body, she floated upright with no problem whatsoever. Sonia continued as Curio was panting for air, seeming as though he had witnessed a nightmare. She continued speaking in her usual tone. "I do not lie, for I have no reason to. I have served the house of Neo Denmark for centuries. I can promise… that if you choose to refuse this divination… then what I have said… will come to pass." Curio had enough of this; he barged out of her room and ran back for his own. He knew exactly what needed to be done. Sonia, however… started laughing like a demented freak when she saw this "Oh, Lord Deginroth! You truly make me feel so alive! Oh, I'm getting soaked just thinking about how this is going to end! Ahahahahahaha!" She regained her composure and smiled sadistically. "Step one is completed… now… to kill the king." She disappeared into the darkness of the room, leaving her to become a shadow of the darkness.


End file.
